Damsel In Distress
by rentemotion
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to California, Toni was going to visit her dad. Who knew that meeting her dad's boss would change her life so much.
1. It's My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, but I would happily take Jason Dohring :p

Chapter 1- It's My Life.

My mom was barely 16 when she had me; her and my dad had been dating for less than a year. She was so in love with him, but they never got married. She tells me it just wasn't meant to be, she says as time went on she realized that their better as friends than lovers.

I was born in June, my mom always tells me I have great timing, she didn't have to miss any school because of me. She went on to college; she's now a lawyer for a big law firm in Baton Rouge.

My dad lives out in Los Angela's. He works for a company that deals with stock and things like that. Pretty much boring shit if you ask me. The company's a little strange though, I've never actually been to see him at work, but the things I hear about it creep me out.

When I go out to California, I rarely get to spend time with him. Most of my time over there is spent with my step-mom. His work hours are very strange. Seriously, he doesn't go into work until after dark, and then doesn't get home until near dawn. He said it's because his boss is a night person. I think it's because his boss is a nut.

I've always lived with my mom, now I live about a mile away from her. I go to LSU and have an apartment about a block away from campus. I'm studying for Musical Theatre, after college I plan to move to New York in hopes to get on Broadway.

I'm 23, but I look like I'm only 18. My mom tells me it's a good thing to look young, that I'll love it when I'm 40. It pisses me off, do you know how annoying it is when you go into a class and the professor tells you that his freshman class just ended?

My full name is Antoinette Odette. But I hate my full name so I've always been called Toni, it's weird but I like it. The only person who calls me Antoinette is my mom, and that's only when I really piss her off. I come from a very French family. When mom is pissed at me, she normally yells at me in French, all my friends think it's funny, because they can't understand what she's saying. But I do. I don't tend to find it funny.

When I got off the plane, I wasn't shocked to see Evita and Anita waiting for me. I had taken a red eye flight to California. I guess my dad was at work. Evita was my step-mom and Anita was my 14 year old half-sister. I got along with them extremely well.

Evita pulled me into a hug. "We missed you so much!"

I smiled at her then hugged Anita. "Anita, you need to stop growing, you're making me feel old."

Anita stuck her tongue out at me. Evita smiled. "You look exhausted."

I smiled. Sometime during the flight I had pulled my waist length brown hair into a loose ponytail. I knew I looked like hell. My green eyes were probably dull looking from lack of sleep and lack of caffeine. I had no make-up on, but there was nothing new about that. Normally the only time I wear make-up is when I'm on stage. I hate how heavy it makes your face feel.

"Aw, thanks Evita, you know just what to say to make a girl feel special."

She laughed. "Your dad told me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't be here. But you know his hours at work."

I nodded. "I didn't expect him to be here."

She gave me a weak smile. "Come on love; let's go get your bags."

Anita grabbed my arm as we walked. She always clung to me like she was afraid I would disappear or something. I didn't mind, I always miss her like crazy when I go back home.

It took us nearly an hour to get out of the airport, that's one thing I don't like about La, it's far too busy. Yea, Baton Rouge is pretty crazy, but nothing compared to this. The traffic is a bitch, no matter what time it is. Back home, the only time the traffic is real bad is when people are going to work, or leaving work. Other than that, it's not too bad.

It took another hour to get to my dad's house. I had always loved his house. In a subdivision full of clone houses, his was the only one that was really built different. I never understood why, but I loved it.

I carried my bags into my room on the second floor. Even though it was my room, it had never really felt like mine. My room back home was full of posters, pictures, and random paintings that I liked. I never really got a chance to decorate this one. Also, I felt like I shouldn't since I only stay here a few weeks out of the year. My dad tells me he wants me to make it mine. But I just can't.

My phone started ringing; I dug it out of my purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was mocking._" Funny, you sound just like my daughter who I told to call me when she gets off her plane...but you couldn't be her, because she has to be off doing something so important that it means she couldn't call her mother who has been sitting up waiting for her wonderful daughter to call..."_

"Sorry mom."

_"No wait I'm not done. You see my daughter is such a wonderful daughter, she would never leave me scared about her plane crashing to the ground, or about her getting mugged at the airport, or about maybe Evita didn't show up to get her or something..."_

I laughed. "My plane didn't crash, I didn't get mugged, and Evita showed up. Don't worry, I'm fine."

_"I know, I just got off the phone with her."_

"Then why are you calling me?"

_"To make you feel guilty about not calling...is it working?"_

"No, not really."

_"Damnitt!"_

"You're 12 you know that?"

_"No sweetie, I'm not, because if I was I would had to have been damn young when I had you."_

I heard someone knocking on my door, I knew it was Anita.

"Why don't you go to bed, you have to be at work in..." I looked at the clock. "4 hours."

_"Fine, I will, but if you don't call me tomorrow, I will rent your room out to the bum that lives behind the dumpster at work."_

"Goodnight mom."

"_Love you darling."_

"You too."

We hung up and I laughed. I swear, sometimes I think that woman's younger than me.

"You can come in Anita."

She walked in and smiled at me. "Mom just got off the phone with dad, he said if you wanted to come up and see him at work you can...are you up for it?"

I thought about it for a second. I was completely exhausted, but I had never seen where dad worked, and I was curious.

"Hell yea."

She smiled. "Yea, that's what I thought, but mom can't go so she'll have to give you directions."

-30 minutes later-

I pulled up in front of the tall building. It was lit up like you would expect a place to be during the day. Anita walked through the doors like she lived there. I followed her in. The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the top floor. The doors opened and we stepped out. The place was unusually quiet. All the office doors were shut; I guess everyone was working in their office.

"Anita! You must be here to see your dad."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't seen the girl sitting behind the desk, she must be a secretary.

She met the normal secretary standards. Beautiful and perky. Her red hair fell around a beautiful face with cream skin. Her blue eyes were sparkling.

Seriously, didn't these people know it was 4 in the morning?

Anita walked over and hugged the woman.

" Bethany, this is my sister Toni, Toni this is Bethany."

The girl extended her hand to shake mine. I smiled and took it. She smiled back at me.

"I've heard so much about you, Mr. Baker constantly talks about you."

"Well, I hope they were good things."

She nodded. "All we hear is about how smart, beautiful, and talented you are."

"Wow, I didn't realize my dad was such a good liar."

She laughed. "Oh come on, don't say things like that." She smiled again then turned to Anita. "Your dad's in the office with Mr. Konstantin right now, if you want to give me a second I can buzz in and see if they're done."

Anita nodded. I turned and gave her a questioning look. She smiled. "Mr. Konstantin is daddy's boss."

Bethany picked up the phone and said a few things, then turned back to us.

"They're going to be a while. But Mr. Konstantin said it would be okay if you wanted to come in to see your dad quickly."

I nodded; Anita grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards a hallway. When we got to the end she knocked on a door.

My dad opened it.

"Toni!" He pulled me into a bone crushing hug that dads are so good about giving.

We parted and he kissed me on the cheek, he leaned over and gave Anita a kiss to.

"Toni, this is Josef Konstantin, he's my boss."

I turned and saw a man leaning against a big desk. He couldn't have been more than 27. I knew my shock showed on my face.

He smirked. "Something wrong?"

"No...I was just not expecting..."

"Let me guess, you were expecting some 50 year old man with a beer belly and a hair piece?"

I smiled. "Yea, something like that."

He nodded. "I get that a lot."

My dad started asking me all kinds of questions about how my life was, how mom was, and if I had any new men in my life. You know the normal dad questions.

We spent nearly an hour talking in the office.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but Brian we have some work to do."

My dad nodded towards Mr. Konstantin then turned back to me. "I'll see you when I get off okay?"

I smiled and hugged him.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Konstantin."

He smiled; I turned to follow Anita out the room.

"You too Antoinette."

I stopped at the door and turned back to give him a look. He was smirking at me.

"Please, call me Toni."

"Well then call me Josef."

My dad just stood there quietly, looking back and forth between us.

"Bye Toni."

"Bye Josef."

I felt Anita pulling on my hand, I followed her out.

Josef Konstantin is an extremely interesting person


	2. God Is a DJ

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight.

Chapter 2- God Is A Dj.

I've spent the last 2 days shopping with Evita and Anita. I've barely spent anytime around my dad, which isn't unusual. He sleeps during the day and goes to work at night. No big deal, I'm used to not seeing him. Can't miss what you never had right?

I had just gotten back from a jog when I my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"You're out of breath...oh God; did I call you during sex?"_

I laughed. "No, I was just running."

_"Oh, okay, good...you know that's a mother's greatest fear."_

"So you've told me."

_"So how's things been?"_

"Okay, dad's working as normal; I did get to go see him up at work though."

_"Oh really? His boss is a great guy, him and your dad have been friends for a while...I met him when I was pregnant for you."_

I was quiet for a while...that's weird...are we thinking about the same person. "His boss couldn't be more than 27, if you met him then, that means he would have been 4..."

My mom was quiet, which was weird, my mom is never quiet. It was nearly a minute before she spoke again.

"_Oh, um...we must be talking about a different guy..." _

There was something in the way she said it. Like she was trying to cover up a mistake she made, I wasn't to sure.

We spoke for a short time, and then hung up. I got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Evita was making dinner for the three of us. My dad never ate with us. I was used to it.

"Evita, how long has dad worked for Mr. Konstantin?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice. Then turned and smiled at me. "Well, he used to work for Mr. Konstantin's father."

"What happened to his dad?"

"He died." Her answer was quick, like she didn't want to go any deeper into the conversation.

"Why does he keep such weird hours?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm just curious."

I don't know why Mr. Konstantin has weird hours, okay? This is how it's always been."

"So, you don't wonder why he would be keeping a schedule only a vampire would like?"

"No, I don't." She crossed her arms and just stared at me. "Look, Josef Konstantin is a very special kind of man. He's hard to please, and demands the best. Even with his reputation of being a hard ass, he's always treated your father with respect. Don't go nosing around in things and possibly ruin it for him okay? Just mind your business and we'll all be happy. I know how your curiosity can get the best of you. But for our sakes, just forget about it."

I nodded, trying to figure out why I asking questions could possibly hurt the family.

"Will you go get Anita and tell her dinner will be ready soon?"

I nodded again and ran up to Anita's room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in."

I stepped in; she was laid out on her bed reading a book. I walked over and pulled the book out of her hand and read the cover.

"Vampire: In Legend and Fact...Anita you can't honestly believe in this shit."

She tore the book back out of my hands. "I don't, they just interest me that all..."

"Evita said dinner will be ready soon."

She nodded and went back to her book. Why is it that I'm suddenly noticing how weird my family is?

-Midnight-

I was still up, I couldn't sleep, which is unusual for me. I had just gotten into the movie I had put on when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Did I wake you up?"_

"No, I haven't gotten to sleep yet."

_"Oh good, will you do me a favor?"_

I sighed. "Yea dad, what do you need?"

_"I left a folder at in my office that I need, would it be too much to ask for you to bring it up to me? I can't really leave right now."_

"Yea I'll bring it to you, is it in your desk?"

He explained where the folder was, I got it and I told him I would be up within the hour.

_"One more thing Toni..."_

"Yea?"

_"Don't open it..."_

"Wasn't planning to."

_"Good."_

We hung up and I just sat there. I had no plans to open it and read what was inside. But now that he made it clear that he didn't want me to read it, I wanted to open it.

This sucks.

-Dad's Office.-

I stepped out of the office and Bethany was sitting behind her desk just like last time.

"Oh Antoinette, here to see your dad?"

I smiled at her. "Please, call me Toni...and yes, can you buzz him for me?"

"Actually no, he's in a meeting with someone right now..."

"You're kidding right? He asked me to bring this to him." I lifted the folder so she could see it.

"Oh, that's for Mr. Konstantin, you can bring it back there to him."

"Can you do it?"

She gave me a weird look. "Why?"

"I really don't want to be alone with him."

She laughed. "Why, does he scare you or something?"

I bit my lip. "No, he just looks at me like he's wondering what I would taste like."

Her eyes grew serious for a second, and then quickly flashed back to her normal perky blue."

"Oh, just go back there, he doesn't bite."

I sighed and walked past her desk towards the end of the hall. I knocked and he soon answered.

"Well hello Toni."

I gave him a small smile. "Here."

He looked down at the folder I thrusted at him. He took it then looked back up at me.

"Thank you, your father can be forgetful sometimes."

"Most people are forgetful when they're working in the middle of the night."

He gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "He's used to it."

"I don't see how anyone could be used to it."

"You'd be surprised."

He smirked at me again. "Would you stop doing that?"

"What?" He asked with feigned innocence.

"Looking at me like I would be good with a nice white wine, it's a little more than disturbing."

He laughed at me. "No, I'm more of a red wine type of guy."

I glared at him. "Just because my dad works for you doesn't allow you to mock me."

He laughed again. "It's not my fault; you just make it so easy."

I bit my lip, if he would have been anyone else I would have come back with some form of vulgar comment. But I had to remember he was my dad's boss.

I straightened to my full height of 5'3 spoke to him in a calm tone.

"Goodnight Josef."

He smirked. "Goodnight Antoinette."

I glared at him and he shut the door. I could hear his laughing through the door.

I didn't find him to interesting anymore. Now I found in irritating.


	3. Halo

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. 

Chapter 3- Halo

I never got to sleep; I was awake and sitting at the table when my dad came through the door. He walked into the kitchen and jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

"Toni, its 7:30, why'd you wake up so early?" 

"Wake up? Waking up means at one time you fell asleep."

"You haven't been so sleep?"

"Nope..." I raised my coffee mug to him. "You want some coffee?"

He shook is head. "No, I don't drink coffee..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Since when? You used to be as obsessed with it as me..."

He smiled. "I gave it up about a year ago."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh my God, you're freezing..."

"Yea, I had the car air on pretty high."

"That's how you get sick you know."

He smiled and sat down across from me. "Yea, I know."

I smiled back at him. He didn't even look tired, how could someone whose been working all night not be tired? I guess Josef was right, people get used to it.

"Your boss is a freak."

He laughed. "Josef's not a freak."

I nodded. "Yea he is. I thought he was going to eat me when I dropped that folder off last night."

"You don't have to worry about Josef eating you."

I took a sip of my coffee. "He keeps calling my Antoinette."

"Well that is your name is it not?"

"No one calls me Antoinette, unless mom's really pissed."

He smiled. "Well Josef's an extremely formal person."

"He told me to call him Josef, he can't be too formal."

He grinned. "At least he doesn't call you Odette like your grandmother does."

"Mon Dieu, you're right."

He laughed. "I've gotten a little rusty on my French, so forgive me."

I laughed at him. "That's sad dad."

He just glared at me. "Well it's been a while since your mom's yelled at me."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for nearly an hour. He finally stood up. "Well, I'm tired, I better get to sleep...you should try to get some also."

I smiled. "I'll try."

He smiled down at me and walked out the room. I heard him going up the stairs. I sighed and laid my head down on the table. I'm so tired, I wish I could sleep.

-Later-

Evita had gone to work, Anita was over at friend's house, and dad was asleep.

I was in my room trying to humor myself since I didn't have anyone to hang out with. Divine Secrets of the YaYa Sisterhood was on in the background, but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

In the matter of a year since seeing my dad and his family they've all gone nuts. Evita is cranky when you ask about dads work, Anita has this weird new obsession with the undead, and dad quit drinking coffee, oh, and he doesn't get tired from working all night.

What the hell?

I grabbed my phone and held down the number three.

_"Hello?"_

_"_Hey love."

_"Oh, hey, how are things?"_

"Crazy."

I heard her giggle a little bit. "_Why is it crazy?"_

"Because, my family is nuts, my dad doesn't drink coffee anymore, my step-mom gets weird when I ask about dads job, Anita is obsessed with dead people, and I think I'm attracted to my dads boss."

She was quiet for a little bit. "_Wow, your life's gone to shit hasn't it?"_

"If you could see me I'm giving you a very mean glare right now."

Julie laughed. "_Oh, I'm shaking in my pumps."_

"Well, I'm glad that you're able to find amusement in my pain"

_"Tell me more about your dad's boss...I wasn't aware you liked older men..."_

"That's the weird thing, he's not that old, he's only like, 27 or something."

_"Ooo, really? He must be sexy, cause I know your last few boyfriends were like...Greek Gods."_

"They were far from Greek Gods."

_"I'm just saying, you have good taste in guys. So what's his name?"_

"Josef Konstantin, he's a total bastard, he calls me Antoinette in his sexy little voice and it bugs the shit out of me."

_"Sounds hot."_

"I hate you."

_"Don't take your anger out on me."_

"Its not anger..."

_"Oh, I'm sorry, sexual frustrations."_

"It's defiantly not that. It's just, I'm not used to being this easily attracted to someone."

_"Well, maybe it's like fate or something."_

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Julie."

_"I am the smart one, in my psychology class we learned that when we have weird reactions, you know like strong sudden emotions or things like that, to other people its our mind telling us that person is going to make a big change in our life."_

"I highly doubt that my dad's boss is going to make a big change in my life."

"_Yea well Romeo didn't expect to fall in love with Juliet either."_

"Oh yea, and look how that turned out."

_"Maybe that wasn't the best example."_

"Yea, I'd say so."

She laughed. "_I think you should just let whatever happens happen. I mean seriously, when will you ever have to see him again, it's not like you work for him, your dad does."_

"I guess you're right, it just bothers me that I'm attracted to my dad's boss."

She laughed again. "_Dude, every time you say that I vision a 60 year old pedophile."_

"Oh God, you're disgusting."

"_Well, what do you expect?"_

"I'm gonna hang up before I throw up."

_"Bye love."_

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and threw it at the end of the bed.

That didn't make me feel better. If anything I feel worse. Aren't friends supposed to make you feel better?

I looked back at the TV; you know you're bored when your favorite movie doesn't even interest you. It was almost 3 in the afternoon, I heard my dad moving around in the hallway. He knocked on my door.

"Hey, what have you been doing all day?"

I put my arms out to my sides. "This."

He laughed. "I just got a call; Josef needs me to come in early. Do you wanna come hang out at work with me?"

"No."

He smiled. "Well that was a quick answer."

"I told you, your boss creeps me out."

"I think you're over reacting."

"No, over reacting would be carrying holy water in my pocket, seriously, the mans scary."

My dad seemed a little taken back from my comment. "No he's not, look, I'm not going to make you go, but I don't really want you home alone."

"Why? Scared I'm gonna find your secret porno stash?"

"No, not that."

I gave him a weird look. "Fine, give me about 20 minutes."

I reluctantly crawled out of bed; I needed to make a note to search the house if I ever get a chance, because this family has to be running some sort of Meth lab.

-Two Hours Later-

My dad had a meeting, so I was stuck in his office, alone. I honestly didn't see what the difference was of me being here alone or at his house alone, but whatever.

I was leaning back completely in the chair, my feet were propped up on dad's desk, I was trying to possibly get some sleep.

The door suddenly opened and scared me to death. I jumped and cause the chair to flip over backwards. I smacked my head against the wall on the way down.

I just laid there, the room was spinning. Hopefully it was only dad, I would have really hated to have done this in front of someone else, that would be embarrassing.

The room was still spinning when I saw someone bend down next to me.

Once my vision cleared I recognized who it was. It felt as if all the blood in my body ran to my cheeks.

"Antoinette, are you okay?"

I sighed. "I think I'll live."

He stood up and extended a hand to me. I took it and let him help me up. His hands were like ice, what's with all the cold people around here?

"I didn't mean to scare you; I thought your dad was in here."

"No, he's still at the meeting..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Damn that hurt."

It took me a little while to realize he was still holding my hand. "I'm gonna need that back you know."

He quickly let go of my hand and smiled at me. "I think Bethany has some Aleve in her desk, it might help with the headache that I'm sure you have."

I nodded. "I'll have to go check that out."

He smiled at me. "When your dad gets back will you get him to call me?"

I nodded. He started to walk out; he was almost to the door when I blurted out.

"You're very strange you know that?"

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"I...well...you're strange, I mean, what kind of stock broker runs his business at night."

"I'm a night person."

"Yea, but Josef, there is a limit. And why does it always feel like Alaska in this place?"

"I like it cold."

"It's 30 degrees in here."

"I like it really cold."

"See, you're strange."

He shook his head. "Well, I find you strange as well."

When he said it he started walking towards me.

"Really how?"

He stopped right in front of me and smirked down at me.

"You're naive, which is adorable in a girl your age, most girls I know that are your age are so into drugs and alcohol that they spend more time puking in a toilet than actually living. You don't seem to be one of those girls. You're also extremely observant; I'm used to girls who are so into themselves that they don't know there is a whole world outside of their little lives. But you are so attentive. You notice the small stuff. I like that."

I looked up at him. "I don't find any of that stuff strange."

"Also, I think that it's adorable how you try to fight the fact that you're attracted to me."

"I'm not."

"Lying doesn't suit you Antoinette."

"You're my dad's boss; even if I was attracted to you it wouldn't be appropriate."

He laughed. "Just admit that you are and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, I find you totally and completely sexy. If you weren't my father's boss I would probably have jumped your bones the first time I met you. But you are my dad's boss, which means that me being attracted to you can't happen...there you feel better now?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by my dad walking through the door.

"Oh, um...Josef, I didn't know you were in here."

He turned and smiled at my dad. "I was just looking for you."

I sighed. "I'm gonna go get an Aleve."

I headed to the door; I could feel Josef's eyes on me as I left.


	4. Overdrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. 

Chapter 4- Overdrive

I could hear Evita down stairs in the kitchen; she was banging pots and pans around. Apparently, she was pissed. She was trying to make sure she woke someone up. It couldn't be Anita, she had spent the night over at her friends house, and it couldn't be my dad, I don't think I ever saw them two fighting.

So, I guess I'm the only one left, unless they have a dog that I don't know about.

I crawled out of bed and grabbed my robe. If me and Evita were going to have it out I want to get it over with. When I walked down the stairs I smelt bacon cooking in the kitchen, I gagged.

Now I defiantly know she's pissed at me. Me and Evita have been in many fights before, and every time, she handles it the same way.

She cooks, not just anything nice, like a cake or brownies. No...She cooks meat. She knows that the smell of meat makes me gag; she knows I'm a vegetarian, so she does it to make me sick.

She really is a bitch when she wants to be.

I walked into the kitchen and tried not to breath through my nose.

"So...what's up?"

She looked up at me from the pan of bacon; she gave me a weird smile.

"Nothing baby girl, why would you think anything's wrong."

I crossed my arms. "Well, for one, you're cooking bacon; you never cook meat when I'm here. Two, you just called me baby girl, something you've never called me. So you're either pissed or snorting cocaine, which is it?"

She glared at me.

"Hey, if you are doing drugs I don't care, not my thing but, whatever creams your Twinkie."

She threw the spatula down on the counter and turned to face me.

"You need to keep away from Josef."

I was surprised; I knew it showed on my face. "What? I'm not exactly going out of my way to see him or anything."

She nodded. "Your dad told me what happened, said he walked in and you two were a little up close and personal."

"Well that would never have happened if I didn't have to go to work with _daddy_ cause _daddy_ didn't trust me home alone."

"Don't blame this on your father."

"Well, don't blame last night on me."

"Well it defiantly wasn't Josef who started it."

"Yea you're right Evita, I admit it, I'm trying to get into his pants...you caught me, I'm thinking maybe if I fuck him a few times I'll get some cash out of it."

"Do not use that kind of language in this house!"

"Oh yes, heaven forbid we use the 'F' word."

She took a deep breath and walked up to me. We were barely a foot apart and she towered over me.

"Look, things have changed since you were last here. So you can't just go snooping around the house like you used to. So of course, we don't want you home alone. But that doesn't matter, I...well we, meaning your father and I, don't want to hear about you being around Josef. You could mess a lot of things up for this family."

"What are you so afraid of, me finding a dead body or something?"

"No...look I can't really talk to you about it, but stay away from Josef, don't be rude to him, but no more flirting."

"I wasn't flirting, he was flirting with me! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because, it just is okay?"

"Whatever, I'm going back up to my room." I looked at the bacon on the stove. "Enjoy your burnt dead pig."

I turned and walked out.

-Later-

I hadn't spoken to Evita since this morning. Anita had gotten home a while back, but she hadn't come in to talk to me. I had been alone most of the day.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Anita."

Well at least it wasn't Evita.

"Come in."

She opened the door and gave me a small smile.

"Hey, I guess you and mom are in a fight huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

I asked as I sat up in bed. She sat down next to me.

"She's making roast for dinner."

"Ah, okay."

She smiled again. "So what did you two fight about?"

I sighed. "I was accused of flirting with dad's boss."

She was quiet for a second. "Well did you?"

"No...Well I did...but he did it first...God I sound like a 2nd grader."

She laughed. "You like him don't you?"

I took a deep breath. "Sadly yes, and I don't even know why."

She nodded. "I think it would be best if you don't go up to the office anymore. You don't want to mess anything up for dad."

"I'm not planning on messing anything up. Flirting is harmless, and you shouldn't be telling me this you should be telling him. He started the whole thing."

"Well, just stay away from him and everything will be fine."

"What the hell is wrong with this family? You all act like I'm here to destroy everything! I'm not striving to ruin dads job, it's not like I came here in hopes of being attracted to his boss! It just happened, you can't control who you're attracted to."

"I know you're not trying to ruin things, but the fact is you can."

"Just get out Anita; I don't need this shit right now."

"Toni don't be mad at me."

"Just get out."

She crawled off of my bed, before she left she turned back to me.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, it's just things are complicated for dad right now, and if something happens with you and Mr. Konstantin then it would stress him out more. Please Toni, don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Anita, I'm just pissed."

She nodded and walked out my room.

I sat there for a while, the sun was starting to set and I hadn't left my room since me and Evita's fight. I was starving, I didn't want to, but I needed to food.

I got out of bed and walked out the door.

When I got to the kitchen Evita was cooking, I tried to sneak into the pantry without her seeing me. No luck.

"I really wish you would watch your mouth around Anita."

I stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. I was going to my room to wake your dad up and heard you two talking. I don't use that kind of language and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't either."

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"Well, I would say that, I was just passing by."

I bit my lip and counted backwards from 20. Evita could be a real bitch when she was mad.

"This is the first visit with us that you've not watched what you say; you need to at least watch your mouth around Anita."

"Okay...deal...but don't listen in to my conversations."

"It's my house I'll do as I please."

I nodded. "Okay, fine, do what you want."

I grabbed her car keys off the counter and walked towards the door.

"Toni! Where are you going?"

"Out."

-Dad's Office-

I pulled up in front of the massive building, I knew dad wasn't at work yet, but I wasn't here for him.

When I stepped off the elevator I was shocked to see that Bethany wasn't even here yet. I walked past her desk and down the hallway. His door was shut, but the light was on. 

There is a God in heaven.

I knocked, I heard someone moving around then the door opened.

Josef smiled down at me. "Well Antoinette this is a sur..."

I cut him off with my lips on his. He was shocked at first, but soon recovered. I might have started the kiss, but he made it very clear who was in control.

I pulled back, out of breath. He was smirking down at me.

"Not to say I'm not happy about it, but what the hell was that?"

"Me pissing my step-mom off."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So I'm just a pawn used for spite?"

I smiled. "Pretty much."

He laughed. "Works for me."

He pulled me into his office and shut the door. We ended up on the couch that he had in his office.

He had my shirt off and I had his suspenders undone, I knew where this was heading, I wasn't sure if I was going to let it get that far or not.

Don't get me wrong, it wouldn't be my first time, but I wasn't easy either. I had sex with my previous boyfriends, but this would be the first time I had sex with a man I had just met.

I didn't have to decide, fate decided for me.

There was a light knock on the door followed by a mans voice.

"Josef you in there?"

He got up and started dressing himself again. "Shit, it's Mick."

I had my shirt back on and was trying to fix my hair; he looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You decent?"

"As I'll ever be."

He walked over and opened the door. There was a tall man in a long coat standing in the hall way, I could see a small blond standing behind him.

The man had a grin on his face. "We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

I saw the girls reaction to the mans sentence, she looked shocked and tried to look farther into the room. Josef just glared at him.

"Of course not, come on in."

Josef moved and the two walked in. The girl smiled at me.

"Mick, Beth, this is Antoinette, her dad works for me."

I stood up and shook their outstretched hands.

Mick looked a little uncomfortable. I knew why, he didn't even have to ask.

"How old are you?"

Josef laughed, I'm glad he found the situation funny.

"16."

"What?" It was Beth who spoke up this time.

"She's 23, she's just being a bitch."

I glared at him. "I'm not being a bitch. A real lady never tells her real age."

"Oh, so you're a lady now?"

"Yes, I'm trying to be a fucking lady, do you have a problem with that?"

He laughed, Beth did too, but Mick still looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Mick, I'm guessing you came here to talk to Josef, so I guess I'll be going now."

I gave Mick and Beth a small smile then gave one last look at Josef. He gave me a smirk that screamed 'I'm imagining you naked' and I walked out.

When I got to the lobby I saw my dad walking in. He noticed me too.

Damn

"Hey Toni, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

He just looked at me, he took a deep breath, then his face turned serious.

"So, what did you do?"

"Nothing." I gave him a small smile. "See you later dad."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked towards the door.


	5. Headstrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight.

Note: Bahahaha, Nitlon pointed out a really big error in my last chapter. I wrote the line "I really needed to food" I know...I'm a dork, hehe...

I have to apologize for that, and for any others in this chapter. I'm in the mood to write, but I'm on massive pain killers because I twisted my bad knee today and now it's swollen like a balloon. My doctor said something about surgery...again...so yea, my life sucks right now.

Oh well, it could be worse.

Chapter 5- Headstrong

When I got home Evita ignored me. I didn't care. I felt pretty damn good about myself. Not only had I went against what she said for me to do, but I made out with probably the most gorgeous man I'd ever met.

Yea, life was good.

Okay, so she didn't know I had gone against her 'ruling' but she will soon. I had a feeling that my dad was going to find out tonight. And hey, if he doesn't there is always that other thing. That other thing was a mammoth sized hickey on the side of my neck, and on by my collar bone, and on my chest. Oh and the one on my right boob. Although, Evita wont be seeing that one anytime soon.

I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower. When I stepped in the water seemed to make my mind accept what happened.

I almost had sex with a man I barely knew. I didn't know anything about this man, I don't even know his exact age. I would have slept with him if it wasn't for his friends interrupting us. And it was all because I wanted to piss Evita off.

There is something seriously wrong with me.

When I got out of the shower I could hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, she does know how to answer her phone."_

"I was in the shower."

_"So, how is my little girl's second family?"_

"I think they're all on Meth."

_"Ooo, really?"_

"Yes, they're nuts."

I went on to tell her all about Evita attacking me this morning and how Anita sided with her.

"Oh and another thing. Dad doesn't drink coffee anymore!"

_"NO!" _

"Yea, apparently he gave it up last year or some shit like that. I mean seriously, what the fuck?"

_"I've known your dad for a long time; he's always been like 95 percent caffeine."_

"I know, oh another thing, apparently Evita things I'm vulgar or some dumb shit like that."

_"No way. You are the farthest thing from it."_

"Thank you! I wonder if she understands how much I censor myself when I'm over here."

_"If she wants to hear vulgar she should see us when we're drunk."_

"Mom, I don't even want to see me when I'm drunk."

She laughed. "_Well you know, I've never liked Evita, I've always felt she's had a massive stick shoved sideways up her narrow ass."_

"She and I have never gotten into this big of a fight before, it's weird."

_"Oh, well, hang in there kid, things will get better."_

"What if they don't?"

_"Then, when you get home, you and I will put their names on mailing list for all kinds of gay porn magazines."_

"Really? You promise? We haven't done that since my 7th grade math teacher."

_"Yea, I know, we need to do it again."_

"Alright well, I better go...I'm starving, but I'm not sure if there is anything in this house to eat that wasn't once alive."

"_Love you sweetie."_

"Love you too."

We hung up and I just smiled. It's amazing how my mom can make me feel better no matter what the situation.

I got dressed and walked down to the kitchen, I pulled out some broccoli, when I turned around to get the steamer I nearly dropped the food.

"Evita...what the fuck?!"

She had appeared out of no where.

"What the hell were you doing at your father's office today?"

I smirked and walked to the sink to clean the broccoli.

"Did you go to talk to Josef?"

I smirked again and put the food down; I turned to her with my hands on my hips.

"Actually, there wasn't much talking going on."

Her glare faded to shock.

"I thought I told you stay away from him?"

I laughed. "Evita, you seem to think that it matters what you tell me to do...if you haven't noticed, I'm not your daughter."

"Are you trying to make your father loose his job?"

"What does me having a thing for his boss have to do with him loosing his job?!"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Look...this family owes a lot to Josef; I don't want you to end up getting involved and causing problems."

"Josef is fully aware that today wasn't serious."

She pushed my hair back over my shoulder reveling the hickey.

"Funny, looks kind of serious to me."

"Yea, that's what you call a hickey, they normally happen when you make out with someone."

She suddenly looked sad. "Honey, you don't even realize what you've gotten yourself into do you?"

"Evita, it's just hickeys, it's not like I'm pregnant."

"You don't understand, things are different with Josef...it's not like a normal thing, a hickey isn't just a hickey with them..."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Them? What do you mean them? I thought we were talking about Josef..."

"I...I...um...shit..."

"That kind of language wont be tolerated in this house remember?"

She glared at me. "You're so much like your mother. Too much of a smart-ass bitch to let people try to help you out of a situation."

"What help do I need?! You're not explaining anything, you're being beyond cryptic, it's like you're speaking in a code that I never heard of or something."

She gave me a smirk. "Just wait my dear, you'll find out." With that, she turned and left.

I didn't want to admit it, but she was scaring the hell out of me.

-4 AM-

I was having a hard time sleeping, I kept thinking about Evita's words earlier.

I heard a car door shut and got out of bed, when I looked out the window I saw Evita get into the car and pull out of the driveway.

One guess as to where she's going.

My dad has three cars, his car, his business car, and Evita's car. I had to search the kitchen for his keys. When I finally found them I ran out the door. I was getting my answers tonight.

-The Office-

I got off the elevator and was stopped by Bethany's chirpy voice.

"Toni! Hey, I'll buzz your dad and tell him you're here."

I smiled. "No you don't have to do that, I kind of want to surprise him."

"Oh okay." She gave me another smile and I walked past her towards my dad's office.

When I stood outside the door I could hear Evita's voice, I stuck my ear to the door to hear better.

_"This is seriously a problem Brian. He marked her, you know what that means. You have to talk to him."_

_"I am not! I know Josef's not going to do anything to hurt her, he's not that kind of a person, besides, Toni's old enough to handle herself, if she wants to be stubborn and go after him, let her. She'll find out the hard way."_

_"Can't you at least ask him to leave her alone?"_

_"Evita! I would be dead if it weren't for Josef, you understand that right? I'm not going to tell him what to do."_

_"She's your daughter...what if..."_

_"Yea, and he's my sire, you realize he gave me this life and wouldn't think twice about taking it."_

_"Josef wouldn't..."_

"You know it's wrong to eavesdrop."

I jumped so much that I nearly fell. Josef just smiled down at me. He was whispering, like he was afraid the people in the office would hear our conversation.

"I wasn't eavesdropping...:" I whispered back.

"Really, normally when someone has there head turned and pressed to a door they're listening in."

"Well I..." The conversation I had just heard was swimming in my mind. Marked me, what the hell does that mean? And what's a sire?

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but unless you want them to know you're hear you might want to go."

I nodded. He handed me a key. "Go wait in my office."

I took the key and walked to the end of the hall. I unlocked his door and walked in. I wish Josef wouldn't have come up behind me, I might have found out more about what the hell was going on if he hadn't.

-Brian's Office-  
(Josef's POV)

I walked in and the conversation stopped, thankfully they hadn't heard me and Toni out side. Young vampire's got to love them.

"You know, when you shut up immediately when someone walks in it's obvious you're talking about something you shouldn't."

"We didn't know who it was." Evita smiled at me.

I really don't like her. Brian gave me a small smiled, I'm not sure why he's so afraid of me. I actually enjoy his company, one of my only employees that I can honestly say that about. I've known him since he was 16, his old girlfriend, Toni's mom, was an amazing lady. I'm not quite sure why he left her for Evita, I know I wouldn't have.

"You know Brian; your daughter is a very interesting girl."

He gave me a weird look. I just smiled.

"I just caught her standing outside the door, listening to what you two were saying, seriously Brian, I know you're young but come on, you didn't smell her?"

He just looked down.

"Well, I'm sure she heard whatever you were saying, so you might want to talk to her when you get home, otherwise she'll probably end up 'stumbling' upon your freezer in your office."

Brian nodded at me. I threw the stack of papers I was holding on his desk and walked out.

I'm not to worried about Toni finding out, after all her mom knew I was a vampire when I met her, after the initial shock, all she did was make a joke about a lesbian vampire, I'm not sure what it was, but it was hilarious, disgusting, but funny nevertheless.

When I got back to my office Toni was sitting on my couch. She looked absolutely adorable. She hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas, yet she looked as comfortable as ever. Every girl I know spends an hour getting dressed just to go to the store.

She smiled up at me.

"Hey."

I grinned back. "Hey."

She stood up and walked towards me, we made eye contact. When she was standing right in front of me she put her arm past me and locked the door of my office.

I smiled at her. "Well then, that wasn't very subtle."

She looked up at me with a smile. "I'm not a very subtle kind of person."

I smiled again.

All I have to say is thank God for spiteful women.


	6. Just What I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight.

Chapter 6-Just What I Do

-The House-  
(Toni's POV)

The only way to describe the past few hours is holy crap!

Another thing, do you know how hard it is to have sex on a leather couch when you're a vegan? It's highly disturbing; I'll never be able to look at a cow the same again.

I was lying in bed, of course I couldn't sleep. I was still to wound up. The only reason I had left was so the Josef could actually get some work done.

So what if we weren't anything special, the man was a god when it came to sex.

Just because of the great sex I had experienced throughout the night didn't mean I forgot about what I had heard earlier. Dad had called Josef his 'sire'. What the hell is a sire? And what the hell does it mean that he marked me?

I never got to ask those questions, I was a little tied up at the time.

"Shit."

I rubbed my face, all I wanted to do was sleep, but I couldn't, this really sucks.

-Noon-

I finally got to sleep by 4, and didn't wake up until 12.

I had the weirdest dreams ever, they all centered around Josef. What the hell?

When I walked down stairs I smelt the familiar smell of Vegan bacon...

Something's up.

When I got to the kitchen Evita wasn't cooking, my dad was.

Now something's defiantly wrong.

Evita was sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee; Anita was sitting there reading her book. Evita looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Well, good morning sleepy head."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know mood swings are a sign of drug abuse."

"That's not funny Toni."

My dad said as he put the Vegan bacon on a plate and handed it to me.

"What, you don't want any?"

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"But you're always hungry."

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

I looked over at Evita, she was smiling at me, and Anita was still reading.

"Why do I feel like I suddenly stepped into the Stepford Wives or something?"

My dad sighed. "Anita go to your room."

She didn't argue, just closed her book and got up. As she walked by me she kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my hand.

"You should sit down Toni." My dad pulled out the chair across from Evita.

"What's this, some sort of intervention?"

"Toni now's not a time for jokes."

I bit my lip, I walked over and sat down, he sat next to Evita.

"This...is hard to say, so I think I should start at the beginning." My dad looked at Evita like he was asking for support. He squeezed his hand.

"Last year, just about a week after you left, I started getting sick, I don't even know how to explain how awful I felt Toni, it was bad. I went to the doctor, they ran test and what they found out wasn't good."

I just stared at him. Was he telling me he was dying?

"They found out that I had lung cancer, I guess that's what happens when you grow up with a mom and a dad who both smoke. They told me there was nothing they could do for me, basically said to get my affairs in order, that I probably wouldn't make it through the year. I...I didn't know what to do; I didn't tell anyone for a while, only Evita and Anita knew. It wasn't until Josef cornered me and forced me to tell him that I told someone outside the family."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"He told me he could help me, said he would do it because he felt I should live, that I had two daughters who needed me here. He said he would give me a few nights to think about it, and get back to him. I honestly don't know why I didn't think about it before, I've known Josef since before you were born, I've always known what he was, I guess I was scared to ask him..."

"Dad...you're confusing me..."

He looked at me, his eyes showed his tiredness. His whole face was pale.

"I came back a week later, told him yes, he warned me of all the bad things that could happen, said that I could slip into a coma in the middle of the change, but I still felt it was worth the chance to live longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a vampire, I have been for about 9 months now. So is Josef, and most people that work for him."

I sat there for a while, and then busted out laughing. "Is this your way of trying to get me to stay away from Josef? Cause if it is, it's really lame."

"Think about it Toni, all the signs are there, you never see me eat anymore, I don't drink coffee, I sleep during the day...you've suspected something was up, well this is it."

"Josef can't be a vampire..."

"Yes he is, he's over 400 years old."

"Funny, for a dead man he sure looks good...well...hey dad, so do you, congratulations!"

"Don't you find it weird that we won't leave you at home alone? We didn't want you to find anything; I wanted to be the one to tell you."

I looked up at him, he was completely serious.

I stared back down at my hands and started to hyperventilate.

I couldn't breath, my dad got up to try and help me, but I pushed the chair back and moved away from him.

"Not...right...now..."

Was all I could get out. I tried to breath slower. When I finally got in under control I looked back up at him.

"You're a vampire..."

He nodded.

"Josef's a vampire..."

He nodded again.

I pointed at Evita. "And you, are you a vampire too?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good, that makes 2 to 1 vampire/human ratio. Means I'm not alone."

"Toni...this doesn't change anything..."

I shook my head. "You're wrong dad, it does, it changes everything..."

"Toni, please, I'm still your father..."

"You're dead, and didn't even tell me until you had to because you were scared I would find out on my own. I also just found out that a man who I had sex with is 400 years old, so forgive me for being a little touchy."

I saw the sadness in my dad's eyes, but I felt no guilt for hurting him. He had hurt me, he didn't even bother to tell me he was dying, I think I was more freaked out by that than by the fact that vampires were real.

"He's still the same man; he just, sleeps in a freezer, and drinks..."

I held my hand up to stop her. "If you finish that sentence I will walk over and puke on you."

"I don't want you to be scared to be around me Toni."

I looked at him and sighed. "Yea...I think I'm gonna pack my bags and head home...this is a little much right now."

Evita put her head in her hands, my dad just nodded.

I turned and ran up the stairs.

-4 hours later-

There were no flights available for today, but I was able to get a train.

I walked down the stairs, my dad wasn't speaking to me, no one was. What did they expect? 'Oh daddy you're a vampire? That's so cool!' Sorry, but anyone who reacts like that needs to get their Prozac dosage lowered.

I walked out to the waiting cab.

My train didn't leave for another 3 hours.

I had something important to do.

-The Office-

I walked in, duffle bag and all. Bethany wasn't there yet, but I knew Josef was. He seemed to get here before everyone else.

I walked to his office and didn't even knock; I mean what was there to hide from me now?

He was sitting behind his desk, when the door opened he looked up. At first he was angry, but when he saw it was me his face lightened up.

"What? Evita piss you off again?"

"No...I just came by to tell you goodbye."

I dropped the duffle bag on the floor, he just stared at me.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you were here for another week?"

"Yea, well things have changed."

He got up and walked over to me. He leaned down to kiss me and I moved out of the way.

"What the hell?" He asked as I walked toward his couch.

I pointed at it. "This is a dead animal you know that right? You sit your ass on a dead animals skin everyday...But I guess it doesn't matter to you right? You probably want to suck my blood too right? I'm sure you do, I guess I'm lucky that you didn't during sex."

I looked up him and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No, I don't like vegan blood."

"Oh so if I wasn't vegan you would have killed me and drank my blood, right?"

He glared at me. "No, I defiantly wouldn't have killed you, and I would only have drunk your blood if you were willing, obviously you aren't."

I nodded sarcastically. "Yea, I'm not going to be opening a vein for anyone anytime soon."

"So that's why you're leaving? Brian told you he's a vampire and you can't accept it?"

I glared at him. "Well excuse me for not being perfectly okay with my father being undead."

"Would you rather him be in the ground? Cause that's where he would be if it wasn't for me."

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry, I guess I owe you so fucking much right? I'm being selfish, I should forget about the fact that my dad has basically lied to me for the last year and focus on that fact that you saved my dad. I'm sorry how rude of me."

"You're a real bitch you know that?"

"So I've been told many times."

I walked past him and picked up my bag.

"You can't tell anyone, you know that right?"

"Yes, because so many people would believe me."

I walked out, I didn't even look back. This time, I didn't feel him watching me leave.


	7. He's A Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight.

Chapter 7- He's A Dream

When I got off the train my mom was waiting for me. I ran to her and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Aren't you a little old to come running to your mommy?"

I glared up at her. "No."

She smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on kiddo, let's get home."

-Mom's House-

We had ordered pizza, and on the way home, we stopped to stock up on ice cream.

I don't know why, but I wasn't mad at my mom, she had known about dad being a vampire, but still I wasn't mad.

"He told me soon after it happened, I tried to convince him to tell you, but he was too scared that he would scare you off."

I nodded. "So, when did you meet Josef?"

She sighed. "Your dad grew up around Josef, his father worked for him, and that's why your dad does..."

"That's so creepy to think about."

She nodded. "I know...it's weird."

"What did they mean that he marked me?"

She gave me a sad smile. "I don't know much about it...Vampire marking is very confusing. Vampires tend to mark humans who they care for to keep other vampires away from them. But from the marks you explained, he was doing a different kind of mark."

"What do you mean different kind?"

She sighed. "Don't go thinking I'm an expert or anything Toni, the stuff I know is based off of what I was brave enough to ask."

"Okay, but you still know more than me."

"If I remember right, if a vampire wants a strong connection with a person, then they mark them the way he marked you. The person that they mark doesn't even realize what has happened to them. But it links the vampire and the human's minds. You have insight into their thoughts, emotions, and desires. So when he's angry, you'll feel anger, when he's depressed you'll be depressed, and so on. If it's a strong enough vampire they can even enter your dreams...have you been having any weird dreams about Josef?"

I nodded. She sighed.

"So...basically what you're saying is, Josef connected us?"

She nodded.

"But why?"

It didn't make any sense; it wasn't like he knew me well enough to do such a thing.

"I don't know baby girl..."

I stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

I yelled back. "Vodka...I need vodka..."

-Next morning-

When I woke up, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. My head was pounding; I knew I had a small hangover.

"Fuck me sideways."

I knew my mom had gone to work already, so I had no one to complain to. Maybe the cleaning lady would come by today and I could complain to her? You know do it in French so she couldn't understand that I'm talking about being mentally connected to a vampire, but the ranting at her would make me feel better.

No, I couldn't do that; it would probably scare her off or something.

I knew I wouldn't hear from my dad for a while, he wasn't the kind to force someone to talk to him, no matter who it was, so I would have to call him if I wanted to talk to him.

I really had no desire to talk to him.

My phone was ringing; I dug through the mess on the coffee table and found it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey hun, how are you feeling?"_

My mom was whispering, I knew she didn't have enough to drink last night to cause her to feel it today, so she was doing it for my sake.

"Like shit."

_"I'm sorry...I just got off the phone with your father..."_

"Really?"

_"Yea, he wanted to make sure you made it home okay."_

"Okay..."

_"He asked me if you hated him..."_

"What did you tell him?"

_"That you could never hate him, but you were pissed off beyond belief that he would hide something like this from you...am I right?"_

"Yea...pretty much..."

_"Okay, well I got to go, I have a meeting, but I wanted to make sure you were okay...love you."_

"You too."

We hung up and I just stared at my phone. Should I call dad?

I shook my head and threw my phone on the coffee table.

Maybe another time, just not today.

-2 weeks later-

"Toni! Merde sainte! Toni! Réveillez-vous!"

Mom was shaking me trying to wake me up. It must have been a big deal for her to be yelling in French.

"Okay, I'm up!"

She ran out the room like a little kid on Christmas. I shook my head.

The past week had been extremely hard for me. I had been seeing Josef everynight in my sleep, he was taking over my dreams, I couldn't understand why.

When I got out into the living room I saw my mom kneeling down by a box she looked up at me and smiled.

"What is it?"

I asked as I stepped closer, when I was close enough to see I gasped.

Two of the most beautiful puppies I had ever seen were curled up sleeping next to each other.

"Who...who sent them?"

She smiled at me again, then handed me a card.

_"Antoinette, I noticed you were having a bad week, thought maybe these would make you feel better. They're English Mastiff's, something told me you weren't a small dog person. I hope you like them.-Josef."_

I read the note several times. It pissed me off that he knew what I was feeling, but it pissed me off more that I couldn't be mad at him. He had just sent me two 6 week old puppies, who could hate a man after that?"

I knelt down and picked up one. The puppy yawned in my face and I smiled.

"_Thank you Josef."_

I don't know if he could hear my thoughts or not. I hope he at least heard that one.


	8. Magic Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. 

Chapter 8- Magic Man

In high school I had a best friend who tried to commit suicide. She was sent to the mental institution in Lacombe, I went to visit her everyday. The first day that I went to see her I asked her how she could do such a thing, I will always remember her answer. She told me you get to a point where your mind breaks, and you can't handle the pressure of what's going on anymore.

I never understood what exactly she meant until now.

I was having dreams of Josef every night, and it was starting to break me. I don't know how much more I can handle. My mom told me to try and control it myself, control my dreams.

"They're your dreams. Change them if you need to."

She would tell me that every time she would find me awake in the middle of the night. She couldn't understand how hard it was for me. Josef had quickly become like some forbidden fruit. The more I saw him, the more I wanted him, and the more I knew that I couldn't have him.

I couldn't have him because I knew it wouldn't work.

He was immortal, and I didn't plan on giving up my life for anyone anytime soon. So I would have to live with this shit for the rest of my life.

Yea, it sucked.

I was laid out on the couch with Bonnie and Clyde curled up against my chest. As if my dreams weren't bad enough, every time I would see those two beautiful puppies it would remind me of him. I still loved them anyway. 

I hadn't heard from my dad since I left. I knew I should call, talk to him, tell him how much he hurt me, tell him that I didn't give a shit that he was dead, all I cared about was that he was around. I should tell him that I loved him.

So why couldn't he tell me about it before this whole thing happened? Was I not an important enough to know about what goes on in his life? Or...should I say...death?

Bonnie crawled up to my face and licked my nose. I couldn't help but smile. This was another thing I couldn't give up.

My mom had told me that vampires can't have animals; they couldn't be trusted with them.

I knew I couldn't give up my animals. Besides, what would PETA say?

I laughed at that thought.

My phone started ringing; I picked up Bonnie and put her back next to her brother. I had to look for it a bit, but finally found it underneath some magazines on the table.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

Holy shit.

"Um...hi..."

_"Your mom just called me."_

"Really?"

_"She told me she would tie me to a pole and set me on fire if I didn't reverse this connection."_

I sat there for a moment. That defiantly sounded like something she would say.

"Okay..."

"_Should I be afraid?"_

"I would recommend you get some extra security."

_"Don't cut me out Antoinette..."_

"Why don't you just read my mind and make it easier on the both of us."

_"Because, I don't like doing that to you."_

"Bullshit."

_"Look , I'm sorry for what I did, but it can't be reversed."_

"Why'd you do it?"

He sighed; I knew he was trying to think of an answer.

"_I don't know..."_

"You don't know...you connected us, without a decent reason?"

"_I feel like I can't control myself around you. You get to me and I can't understand why."_

I sat back down on the couch and the puppies crawled into my lap.

"It's called lust Josef, I thought after 400 years you would understand what that is."

_"No, this is different, I've lusted after girls before, but you...well, you're different."_

"You're a real bastard you know that?"

_"And you're a bitch. I think we've covered this before haven't we?"_

"Don't be a dick."

"_But it comes so easily."_

"Fuck you."

_"Yea, I think we covered that already too."_

"Look Josef, just stay out of my dreams and we'll be okay."

_"I don't know if I can promise that."_

"Why not?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered. "_Because, you're far too sexy at night_."

"I really hate you."

_"I'm not too fond of you either, but the truth is, I can't get you out of my head. You're like an addiction that I want to get rid of, but I know if I do, I'll loose a part of myself."_

"You don't even know me, how can you say that?"

_"That's the thing, the first time I saw you, you got to me. I can't even explain it. I know that you feel the same way too, so don't try denying it."_

"I thought you said you didn't like to read my mind."

_"Well sometimes it calls for it."_

"You know, this whole 'connection' thing is good for you, but I get nothing out of it."

_"Benefit of being the more powerful being."_

"I could still kick your ass."

_"I'd like to see that."_

"Well if you keep being such an asshole you might."

_"Is that a promise?"_

I bit my lip. "Yes."

He laughed. "_You realize you just gave me another reason to be an asshole right?"_

"Yea, but truth is, I really wouldn't mind coming over there to kick your ass."

_"What's with the sudden honesty?"_

"Why try to lie, you'd know if I were."

He laughed again. _"Smart girl."_

"Does that shock you?"

_"No, not at all."_

I heard the door unlocking, I knew mom was home.

"Moms home, I better go before she decides to set you ablaze."

_"See you tonight."_

He hung up. I stood there, I was livid, and suddenly I wanted to invest in a flame thrower.


	9. Underneath It All

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. 

Chapter 9- Underneath It All

School had started again, and I was miserable.

I sat in the very back of Music Theory while Professor Gordon rambled on. I don't even know what exactly he was saying, but it wasn't exactly interesting to me.

"Mrs. Baker?"

My head popped up. "Um...yes sir?"

"Do you have the answer?"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry; I must have missed the question..."

He glared at me. "It's not enough to just fill the seat Mrs. Baker; you need to pay attention as well."

"Yes sir."

A few people in the class laughed, I sent them all glares. It only made them laugh harder.

I really hate this class.

-30 Minutes Later-

I walked into the pool hall and my friends smiled at me. They were already finishing up a game.

"Oh no, don't bother waiting for me or anything."

Julie laughed at me and lined up a shot.

"Well Toni, when you show up ten minutes late what do you expect?" Mark said with a smug grin, I quickly looked away. He had reminded me of Josef.

"It's not my fault that my class ran late."

"Well you should have walked out, tell the teacher you have more important things to do."

Julie hit the 8 ball in the corner pocket and did her little victory dance. Mark reluctantly handed her a twenty, then he threw the cue to me.

"Good luck, heaven knows I can't beat her."

Julie smirked at me. "So, have you heard from Mr. Perfect yet?"

I glared at her, I had told her about me and Josef having sex, and I told her that my dad and I had gotten into a fight, but I made sure to hide the fact that they were both vampires.

"Actually I did, about 3 days ago, he called me, we talked, he was a total dick, and then we hung up."

"That's it?" Julie asked with a shocked expression.

"Yea, and that's all that's going to happen."

"I personally think you should buy a ticket, fly over there, burst into his office and fuck his brains out." I glared at Mark and he smirked at me again. "Hey, just a personal fantasy I have about you."

"You know Mark, it amazes me how I surround my self with egotistical ass-holes."

"It's cause we're so good looking."

I rolled my eyes and went back to the game. I really need to get new friends.

-Night-

"Toni! Toni! Réveillez la fille de bébé! C'est Pas mal!"

I looked at my mom, she had her hands on my shoulders, she had been shaking me.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I know baby girl, I know."

She wiped the sweat from my forehead and gave me a small smile.

"It would be easy you know, one big bon fire and all your troubles are gone."

I laughed. "We can't kill Josef mom."

"Why not? It would be quick and easy, and you could sleep again."

"I can't explain, it confuses the hell out of me."

She sighed. "Okay, but seriously, one word is all you have to say and we'll be singing camp songs around a big fire."

I laughed. "Thanks mom, but I think you need to get back to bed."

She nodded, and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"You try and get some sleep okay love?"

I nodded; she got up and walked out.

I waited till I heard her door shut, then I grabbed my phone and found his number.

"_Well hello dear."_

"Would you please let me get a little bit of sleep?"

He laughed. "_You can get some sleep, if you would just accept what's going on, the dreams wouldn't bother you so much."_

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't."

_"Why does it bother you so much?"_

"You can read my thoughts, you can feel my emotions, and you can control my dreams. Who wouldn't be bothered by that?"

_"Well being bothered by it won't change it."_

I sat there, biting my lip.

_"I know you're still there."_

"You are such an asshole."

I hung up, I was beyond pissed. He had no guilt, no pity over what he had done. He only cared about the fact that it humored him, and not the fact that I was loosing sleep.

I'm going to start reading the Bible before I go to bed, let's see him get past that.

-Next morning-

It was my day off from school, so I was home alone. My mom had gone off to work, so my only company was Bonnie and Clyde. 

I pulled Clyde up into my arms, I needed comforting.

Josef had told me to accept what was happening, but I really can't. To accept would be giving up, something that I wasn't accustomed to. I won't give up.

I can't give up.

I sat there, playing with the two puppies in silence for a while. Then suddenly something hit me.

It was the most overwhelming thing I had ever felt. I had never felt so much sexual energy in my life.

"Holy shit."

I put the puppies down and stood up. The room spun in front of me. What the hell was wrong with me?

I grabbed the side of the couch to steady myself. I started breathing heavy, and it felt as if my legs couldn't hold my weight anymore. I fell to my knees, still trying to catch my breath. I felt that feeling that you get right before a really earth shattering orgasm.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it stopped.

"What the fuck?"

I heard laughter in the back of my mind and knew it was him; he was toying with me, seeing how far he could push me before I would break.

It bothered me, this new control he had over me. What if I had been in public when he had done that?

I sat there, still trying to catch my breath. If he thought he would win, he was so wrong.

He doesn't know who he was messing with.


	10. World On Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight.

Chapter 10- World on Fire

-Josef's Office-  
(Josef's POV)

I normally got to work around 3:30, but I was running late today. When I stepped off the elevator the place was empty as usual. It wasn't until I got nearly halfway down the hallway when I heard it. A heart beat. It was calm and steady, and it was coming from my office. I stood outside my door and inhaled. That's when I smelt her.

Antoinette had a certain smell, she smelt of strawberries and coffee. The strawberry was her shampoo, and the coffee, well; she lived off the stuff so I guess after a while the smell just binds to you.

When I opened the door I was a little more than surprised to see the way she was dressed. I knew it showed on my face.

"Nothing like shocking a 400 year old vampire to make a girl feel better about herself." She cocked her head to the side in a playful way. I smirked at her. She was lounged out on my couch, wearing a next-to-nothing dress, her hair was its natural curl, and her face was bare of all make-up.

To put it simply, she looked amazing.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

She smiled again.

"Obviously."

She stood up and walked over to me, even with the heels she was wearing, I towered over her.

She place her hands gently on my shoulders and stood on her tips toes, she whispered in my ear. "So, I know when a guy is horny he can take a cold shower...but what do vampires do?"

I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

She gave me an evil grin and ran her hands down my chest.

"I could find out if I wanted to."

"You could try."

The look she gave me was pure sex. "Why? When you're already getting there from just looking at me."

I glared at her, she just laughed. "Please Josef, I don't have to be a vampire to read what your eyes are saying."

"Really, what are they saying?"

"You want me, I know you do, and I want you too, that's obvious, because otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"So what are we waiting for?"

She smiled. "I don't know, what are you waiting for?"

I smirked again; she ran her hands up my neck and into my hair. The next thing I knew, we were kissing, she had my shirt half off, and I was working on getting her dress undone. I liked where this was going.

Then suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, she pulled back.

"Good, glad I got that out of my system."

She walked away from me and grabbed her purse. She was nearly to the door before I realized what happened.

"What the fuck was that?!"

She turned back; my office door was already opened.

"It sucks to be toyed with doesn't it?"

And with that, she was gone.

I didn't even try going after her, I was in to much shock. I knew she was spiteful, but shit. That was just wrong.

-Toni's Car-  
(Toni's POV)

I love the fact that I have that kind of effect on him. The only problem was the effect he had on me as well.

I can't even begin to explain how hard it was to pull away from that kiss. It was nearly impossible, but I knew I had to get my point across, and I'm pretty sure it worked.

I was planning on spending the whole weekend in California, maybe going by to see my dad. That part I wasn't entirely sure about. If he wanted to see me, wouldn't he have called me or something?

When I got back to my hotel, I thanked God that my shower had plenty of freezing cold water. I swear that man could look at me a certain way and I would need a cold shower. I felt like a needed a few buckets of ice thrown in there as well.

When I had told my mom what I was doing, she bet me 100 dollars that I wouldn't be able to walk away from him. So two good things came from today. I got to sexually torture Josef, and I got 100 bucks for it.

Yes, today was turning out to be a great day.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I grabbed my phone. I had a new voice mail. Josef's angry voice came through my phone.

_"You are such a bitch."_

I laughed so hard that I nearly passed out. Poor Josef, he sounded unbelievably wound up.


	11. I'm Not Okay

Note: I have so much pain killers in me right now it's not even funny.

Chapter 11- I'm Not Okay

It was Sunday, my plane left in 3 hours, and I had just now worked up the nerve to go see my dad.

When the taxi dropped me off, I noticed that all the lights were off in the house. I knew that Evita was at work, and Anita must be at a friends. My dad was probably asleep.

I found the spare key under the mat like it always is and let myself in. I grabbed the pad of paper that hung on the fridge and grabbed a pen. Halfway through the note I started crying, tears showed on the paper, and smeared some of the lettering, but I knew he could still read it.

"_Dad,_

_I can't begin to describe how bad you hurt me. I don't care that you're a vampire, I don't care that you live by drinking blood, or that you sleep in a freezer. None of that matters, all that matters is that you're still around. I just wish you would have known better, and told me up front. That's always been the problem with us, we've never been able to be completely honest with one another. So I'm being honest with you now. I want to be around you more. A week or two a year isn't near enough for me. I need my daddy, I know that sounds totally and completely childish, but I don't give a shit. Please, call me when you get this..._

_I love you,  
Toni."_

When I finished writing it I stuck it to his office door, I knew he would find it there. Then, I walked back out to the waiting taxi.

-Next day-

I woke up to my phone ringing on my bedside table. I had finally moved back into the apartment with Julie, I figured it was my mom, she went through separation anxiety the first few days I was gone.

When I grabbed my phone I noticed the caller I.D.

It was dad.

"Hello..."

_"Hey..."_

"Dad, you sound exhausted, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

_"I wanted to call you.."_

I smiled. "It could have waited till you got some sleep."

_"No, it couldn't, I'm so sorry Toni..."_

"It's okay, I've forgiven you dad, it just hurt, a lot...everyone else knew, but me, I felt like I wasn't important enough to know."

He sighed. "_You know you're important to me, it's just...I didn't want to scare you off."_

"I know that."

_"So, when can you come back and see us?"_

We talked for nearly thirty minutes, it was so good to talk with him. I felt a massive relief wash over me, I can't even describe.

When we got off the phone Julie came busting through the door.

"Don't you think you should get ready?"

I rolled my eyes and threw my pillow at her.

"Forgive me for not being a morning person."

She gave me a big smile and ran back out the room.

I hate morning people.

-Later-

I walked through the apartment door and was greeted by Bonnie and Clyde. It was amazing how big they were getting.

Today had been hell, my Music Theory professor was a total dick, he kept making snide remarks about me during class. I don't know what I did to piss him off so bad.

I was nearly to my room when it hit. A massive stabbing pain in my chest. I hit my knees, gasping for air. I started screaming and didn't even realize it.

It felt like someone was stabbing a knife through my heart.

Julie came running in.

"Toni, Toni are you okay?!"

She was kneeling down next to me, trying to comfort me.

"Toni, whats wrong?! What happened?"

I couldn't breath, it felt someone was twisting the knife in my chest.

Then, nearly as soon as it started, it stopped. I was able to breath again, I laid down on the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"Toni, what the hell was that?"

I just looked at her. "Grab...my...phone..."

She picked up my purse off the floor and dug through it, she handed me my phone.

I didn't even get a chance to dial, my phone started ringing.

"Josef..."

_"Are you okay?"_

"I think...what the hell was that?"

_"Some bastard just staked me...apparently I pissed him off..."_

"Wait...so...I felt your pain..."

_"Some of it, yes..."_

I still had my hand to my chest, trying to catch my breath.

_"Don't worry Toni, I don't get staked often, it's not something you'll have to get used to..."_

"So...what does this mean..."

_"Our connection's getting stronger I'm afraid."_

"I really hate you."

_"I know."_

I hung up on him and just laid there.

My head was pounding, Julie just looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

I slowly stood up, when I did the room spun, if Julie hadn't been there I would have fallen.

"Let's get you to bed."

She helped me walk to my bed, I laid down and closed my eyes, trying to steady myself. It felt as bad as a hangover, if not worse.

I now have a new definition of hell.


	12. Going Under

Chapter 12- Going Under

-Josef's Apartment-  
(Josef's POV)

I could still hear her screaming in my head. I think that hearing that hurt me more than actually getting staked.

I was sitting in my apartment, alone, drinking a glass of AB . I had left work soon after the staking incident. Not because it hurt, or anything, just because I kept seeing her screaming, on the floor of her apartment. It kept flashing through my mind, I honestly don't think I could forget it.

I can't explain why I did what I did. I should have never marked her. I don't know why I can't seem to control myself around her. It doesn't make sense. I've never lost control like that with any woman I'd been with.

And I've been with a lot.

For some reason Toni got under my skin, she bothered me. Touched me in places she shouldn't. I knew a lot of it was lust, but there was something else growing there too. Something I didn't want to face, but I knew I would have to soon.

_"I really hate you"_

That sentence had gone through my mind a lot also. I knew at that point she meant it. She hated me, she hated me for what I'd done, for what I am, for everything.

She just plain hated me.

And honestly, I hated myself for what I had done. Due to my mistake, I had ruined her life. Her normal life was screwed up because of me, and it could never get back to normal.

I knew that, and it made me sick to think about.

-Toni's Apartment-  
(Toni's POV)

When I woke up the next morning my head was still pounding. I knew I would never make it to class like this. It was amazing how he was perfectly fine on the phone yesterday, like nothing had happened, yet I was still having effects from it.

I guess vampires have a higher pain tolerance that humans...I don't know, I could ask dad sometime when my heads not throbbing like I've been beaten by a baseball bat.

I climbed out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I was sore everywhere, it felt like I had gotten into a fight, and gotten my ass kicked.

The hot shower felt good on my skin, maybe scalding water will burn some of the pain out.

I doubt it.

I ended up sitting on the floor of the shower. I didn't want to think about anything at this point, I just wanted all the pain to stop. I was hurting everywhere.

I had told him that I hated him, and he believed me, I could tell by the way he responded. I defiantly don't hate Josef, I hate what he's done to me, but I don't hate him. I don't think I could ever actually hate him. He would have to do something much worse to make me hate him.

Much, much, worse.

I started crying, I don't know if it's because of the pain or because of the stress the last month or so had caused. All I know is it felt good. It's not often that you can say being curled up in a ball on the shower floor while scalding hot water pours down on you feels good. But it did, all of it, the crying, the water, the hard floor. It felt amazing. I didn't want it to end.

_"You win, I give up." _I didn't know if he was listening. I hoped he was, that's not particularly a sentence I want to repeat.

It wasn't long before the water turned cold. It still sat there. I didn't want to move.

I remember when I was little, my mom was teaching me how to ride horses, I asked her why when a horse was trained they said he was 'broke'. She said because in order to train the horse you have to break his spirit. I never understood...

Until now.


	13. My Immortal

Chapter 13- My Immortal

-Josef's Office-  
(Josef's POV)

She gave up fighting, God I feel like an ass. I could feel her in my head, the once fiery spirit was now limp, and she was broken. And I broke her. I never wanted to do that, one of the things I liked the most about Toni was her spirit, she seemed to thrive during a fight, and she lived to win. I loved the way she acted when we were arguing, her expressions, the way she reacted to my comments, everything.

I heard a knock on my office door, I knew it was Brian.

"Come in."

When he walked in, he smiled at me.

"Toni and I talked."

I gave him a weak smile. "That's great Brian."

"She's coming up during her Christmas break, I can't wait."

"Good."

He gave me a weird look, I guess he figured that now wasn't the best time, he put the paperwork he had brought in on my desk. When he got to the door he turned and looked at me.

"When she comes up, stay away from her...please."

"I was planning to."

Brian looked a bit taken back; I guess he was expecting an argument. He walked out without another word.

I didn't want to hurt Toni anymore, just the fact that she admitted defeat was bad enough, and if I continued what I was doing I might do something worse.

And if I did, I don't think I could live with myself.

-Toni's Apartment-  
(Toni's POV)

It's been three days since my little shower incident, and I didn't feel any better. Even though the last few nights Josef has kept his appearances to a minimum, I still felt like shit.

School didn't make me feel any better. My Vocal teacher informed us today that we had a big test next week. Not just any test, a singing test, which meant that I would have to sing in front of my class. We had to pick a Broadway song and practice it on our own time, then sing it for the class next week. It's not that I have stage fright or anything; I just would rather sing in front of a bunch of strangers instead of people that I would see everyday.

The puppies greeted me when I got to my room. I sat on the floor and let them crawl into my lap. Every time I saw them I thought of Josef, I hated that, but I could never hate Bonnie and Clyde. Today had been shitty, but seeing these guys made it a little better.

I hadn't felt Josef in a while, maybe the fact that I gave up made him happy so he decided to back off? Who knows with him.

I sighed, I needed to figure out a song for me to sing, and then I had to get it approved tomorrow.

This sucked.

-Next Day-

It was after class, we had handed in our song selections to the teacher before class. I was walking out when she grabbed my arm.

"Antoinette, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

I nodded and followed her over to her desk.

"Is something wrong?"

She gave me a sweet smile. "You picked 'Funny Honey'..."

I just stared at her. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's an easy way out..."

"Excuse me?"

She sighed. "Antoinette, I've been teaching for years, and every year I get one girl who chooses this song, and she chooses it because it's easy, and it's safe...I've heard you sing, and I'm not letting you take the easy way out."

"I'm not...it's just..."

She wouldn't even let me finish. "Look, I've noticed a change in you over the last week, you've become down, and you never speak up in class anymore. There is obviously something big going on in your life, use that. Put it into your music." She opened a drawer in her desk and handed me a book.

I looked down at the music book in my hand. "Wicked...but I thought you said to never sing Wicked unless you..."

She cut me off again. "Unless you can connect with the lyrics...I know what I said."

I gave her a strange look. She smiled. "I know, I come off to be un-caring in class, but Antoinette, you'd have to blind to not see that something is going on with you. The first few weeks of class, you came in with this personality to you, it just jumped out at me as soon as you walked through the door, and now...well, now you seem like you would rather be in your room, alone, and crying. If you can put that depression into this song, it will help you, with whatever's going on."

I nodded. "Thanks...I guess..."

"I marked a song in there that I think would be good for you..."

I nodded again, she smiled at me and I knew I could leave.

I didn't open the book till I got to the pool hall. Needless to say, I was shocked.

"She wants me to sing 'I'm Not That Girl'...holy shit..."

Julie smiled, and Mark just laughed.

I think my professors psychic or something...

-Later-

I was over at my mom's house using her piano; I was practicing the song my teacher had set out. To say the lyrics hit home was an understatement.

I knew, even with all the weird chemistry between Josef and I, we would never be together. I like him a lot, even with all the shit he had pulled and I don't even know why.

I laid my head on the piano, just let me die right now and I would be so happy.

I heard my mom walk into the room; she put her hand on my back.

"He feels this you know."

I looked up at her. "What?"

She gave me a small smile. "Your depression, your weakness, you've lost the willingness to fight, he knows that."

I sighed. "I don't really give a shit anymore mom."

"You need to move on, you're crying over something you can't change, I know it's a big thing, but, you can't let it affect you this way. Don't let it change you."

"I want to die."

She was quiet for a while. "I told you, one big bon fire and all your troubles will be gone."

"You realize, if I kill Josef, it would probably kill me too right?"

"What? Why?"

I laughed bitterly. "If him getting staked will send me to my knees, what do you think him being killed will do me..."

"Shit..."

I nodded. "Yea, I figured that out today, I never thought about it really...until now..."

"So wait...does this mean you're immortal to?"

Shit, I never thought of that. "I really don't know..."

We stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to call your father, maybe he can tell me."

She quickly walked out the room. I closed my eyes again and fought back tears.

_"I'm so sorry Antoinette."_

It shocked me to hear the sincerity in his voice. That one sentence answered my mother's question.

I got up and walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed, waiting for my dad to answer.

"Mom, hang up."

She gave me a weird look, but hung up.

"Mom...I'm immortal..."


	14. God, That's Good!

Chapter 14- God, Thats Good!

I had cried on my moms shoulder for nearly and hour. Finally she fell asleep holding me.

I detangled myself from her arms, and tiptoed out of her room. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and dialed Josef's phone number.

_"Hey..."_

"Hi..."

_"I know why you're calling, I guess I better explain a little to you."_

"I would appreciate it..."

_"Well, honestly, when I marked you I didn't expect the connection to be this strong, I swear Toni, I didn't plan this...but for some reason we've connected in such a strong way that...well...you share my immortality."_

He took a deep breath then continued. "_When I was first turned it was common for a vampire to have a 'human servant' of sorts. It was a person who the vampire trusted with their immortality, sometimes they were a mortal that the vampire fell in love with, which is why the connection was strong enough for the immortality to reach the human. The other times were the human was so dedicated to the vampire that it made them immortal as well."_

"But I'm not a vampire right?"

_"No, you're not a vampire...you're just..."_

"Never going to die?"

He sighed. "_You'll die if I die."_

"So I'll never age?"

_"You'll look as young as you do now forever."_

I started hyperventilating, I stuck my head between my knees.

_"Toni, breathe...I know it's a lot to take in...so breathe..." _

I took a deep breath. "I really wish I could stake you right now..."

_"Well that means you would hurt too."_

"It would be worth it."

_"I swear, I never meant for this to happen, I know that me saying that doesn't make it any better for you..."_

I started laughing uncontrollably. Josef was quiet for a while, like he was confused.

_"_Oh come on, doesn't this conversation remind you of a teenage pregnancy?"

_"What?"_

" You know the whole, 'I never meant this to happen.' and me hyperventilating..."

He didn't say anything.

"Sorry...it's just reminding me of a Lifetime movie or something..."

_"You are a very strange girl Toni..."_

"Would you rather me makes jokes or cry, because that's what it's down to right now."

He sighed. "_No I would much rather you make jokes, it's just...weird..."_

We sat in silence for a long time. Neither wanting to hang up, but we weren't sure what to say either.

"Josef...um...I better go..."

_"Yea, it's getting late..."_

"Bye..."

After we hung up, I grabbed the pillow that was lying next to me and screamed into it. How am I supposed to deal with this?

-2 days later-

I woke up this morning with this weird feeling. I was hungry and I couldn't seem to fill up. It was strange.

When I got to class I was still starving...it felt different though. When I got to the pool hall during my lunch break Julie and Mark both made fun of me for the amount of food I was eating. I just couldn't seem to get full.

"God Toni, I didn't realize you're such a pig."

I glared at Julie as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Funny, cause I didn't realize you were such a bitch."

Mark laughed. "You have to admit, you're eating a lot."

I had eaten three baked potato's, one veggie burger, and some of Mark's french fries.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so freakin hungry."

Mark smiled, and Julie just shook her head.

We ate in silence for maybe five minutes before Julie yelled.

"Aw shit!"

I nearly fell out of my chair I jumped so high. "What?"

She was holding her hand to her chest." I cut my finger..."

"Is it bad? Let me see."

I grabbed her hand and pulled it to me. The cut wasn't to deep, but it was bleeding pretty bad.

The smell of her blood soon drifted into my nose, I took a deep breath, a vision of me sticking the bleeding finger into my mouth flashed through my mind.

I suddenly felt hot, and nauseated. I dropped her hand and ran for the door. When I got outside the humid air didn't make me feel much better, but atleast I was away from the blood. I slid down the wall of the building and pulled my knees to my chest. I now knew what this strange hunger was.

It was his hunger. He's probably sleeping and was getting hungry.

Well he needed to wake up, I'm not going to spend the rest of the day avoiding people out of the fear that I'll rip their throat out.

Mark soon followed me out, he looked down to where I was sitting.

"What the hell was that? I've known you for years and you've never gotten squeamish at the sight of blood."

I looked up at him. "I haven't been feeling well..."

He put his hand out to help me up. "Come on, I swear, all the blood is covered."

I gave him a weak smile.

"Just give me about five more minutes alone, and I'll be fine."

He nodded and walked back into the pool hall.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Josef's familiar number. When he finally answered I could tell by his voice that I had woken him up.

"_What?"_

"Go eat."

He was quiet for a minute. _"Toni?"_

"Yes, are you always this slow when you're tired?"

He was quiet for a moment. _"God I'm hungry."_

"No shit Sherlock, now go eat."

_"I'm guessing you've been having the munchies?"_

"I really wish you were here in person, so I can kick you in the balls."

He laughed.

"_Goodbye Toni."_

"Bye asshole."

We hung up.

It took less that ten minutes for the hunger to subsided.

Thank God.


	15. Things I'll Never Say

Note: This chapter is dedicated to slygirl16, if it wasn't for her, I would probably have been curled up in a corner somewhere waiting for last nights big thunderstorm to pass, instead of writing this chapter.

Chapter 15- Things I'll Never Say

Weeks went by, I barely ever spoke to Josef, except for a few short conversations every now and then, and then when we did speak, he was very sharp with me. Like he'd rather do anything than speak with me. So I would ask the question I needed answered, then he would answer, and I would hang up. Perfect for me right? I mean I complained about him constantly bugging me and now he wasn't bugging me, he was shutting me out. I should be happy right?

Wrong. I was miserable, I missed him like crazy, and I made that emotion very plain. My mom got sick of hearing me complain.

"If you miss him, call him."

I glared at her. "Why? He obviously doesn't want to talk to me."

"That never stopped you before..."

I just walked away, I didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment.

-3 Days Later-

Julie had learned about a week ago to stay clear of me. I was unbelievably moody.

Apparently Josef had an extremely short temper, add that with my normal moodiness, and I was a bi-polar wreck. The fact that I was missing him didn't help, that emotion just added to my emotional roller coaster.

Life was pretty much hell right now.

I hadn't spoken to mom in three days. It was weird, but I wanted to be alone. I was lying in my bed, I hadn't changed out of my pj's since yesterday. To say it was a pitiful sight was an understatement.

"Wow, you look like shit."

I turned my head to see my mom leaning against my door frame.

"Well, thanks mom, I love you too."

She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. She pulled something out of her purse and handed it to me. I looked at it, then back at her.

"A plane ticket?"

She nodded. "Yes, a plane ticket, to California."

"For what?"

She sighed. "Damn, you're slow in the mornings."

"To see Josef?"

She nodded. "You've been an absolute terror to deal with the last few days, atleast, that's what Julie tells me. Cause you know, I wouldn't know..."

"I'm sorry that I haven't called you momma..."

She grinned. "Son chéri pas mal." She rubbed my cheek.

"Thank you..."

She smiled again. "Let's get you packed."

-Later-

The plane ride seemed to take forever. Then the drive to his office wasn't any better.

When I stepped off the elevator, the office was empty. Hopefully he would be here already.

His door was locked, I knocked hoping he would answer.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

When I turned around there was a man in a security uniform standing behind me. Shit.

"Oh um...is Josef here?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Konstantin won't be in for about an hour."

"Oh, well, can I just wait here for him?"

He crossed his arms. "Ma'am, why don't you come with me."

"I'm not hurting anything waiting here." I was getting a little annoyed with his attitude, I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Ma'am, either leave, or I'll escort you out."

"Okay, one, stop calling me ma'am, two, remove the stick from your ass because I'm not doing anything wrong."

He glared at me. "Let's go."

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"Yea, jackass, that popping noise, that's my shoulder!"

I jerked away from him. Yea, that was a mistake.

-30 Minutes Later-

Have you ever been in handcuffs? Their not to comfortable. I was sitting, my handcuffed behind my back, beside the desk in the lobby. This wasn't turning out like I expected.

"Okay, seriously, I didn't do anything wrong."

The security guard ignored me.

"Look, I understand, okay, I get it. You like the stick up your ass, forgive me for asking you to take it out."

He glared at me on that point.

"Seriously, I have a lot of gay friends..."

"Shut. Up."

"You know, once you accept it, you feel so much better about yourself."

He walked over and stood in front of me. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met."

I gave him a sweet smile. "Aw...thanks, you make me feel so special."

"My mom told me never to hit a woman, but if you keep pissing me off I might make and exception."

I winked at him. "Oh yes, I like it rough."

His face was red he was so angry. Which of course provoked me more.

"You know, normally when I'm handcuffed, they're pink and furry, but I think I like yours better..."

"You know, I can't wait for Mr. Konstantin gets here so I can send you to the police for harassment."

I smirked. He glared at me one last time then walked back to his desk.

I sighed.

_"Josef, you better get here soon!"_


	16. In The Air Tonight

Chapter 16-In The Air Tonight

After being stuck in the lobby for nearly an hour, I was moved to the security office in the back of the building. Apparently I was harassing people as they came in...

I stand by what I said, asking a random woman to take off her pants is not harassing. I even offered to pay the woman for it...My cheek was still stinging from where the guard had hit me, apparently, the lady was his wife.

They moved me back here, I was handcuffed to a pipe on the wall, I told them if there was a fire I would die, the guard told me that fact was incentive to burn down the building. I didn't find that funny.

"So much hostility, and I only have the fondest admiration for you."

He flipped me off and walked out.

The clock on the wall said it had been an hour and a half before I heard voices in the hall. The door opened and the security guard walked in, followed by Josef.

"Aw...honey, I told you this threesome would only happy if you brought another girl...not another man." I said with smile to the guard.

Josef just stared at me for a second, like he wasn't sure if it was really me sitting there.

"So, are you going to un-cuff me or just stare at me?"

Josef turned and glared at the guard. "Get her free, now!"

The guard stood there shocked for a second.

"Go! Now!"

The guard jumped and literally ran towards me.

He got the cuffs undone, it hurt when I moved my arms. I was stiff from being stuck in that position for so long. When I looked up, Josef had pushed the guard out the way, he put his hand out to help me up.

He looked me over, and ran his thumb across the red mark still present on my cheek.

"Who hit her?"

The guard was silent. His facial expression was pure fear.

"I asked you, who hit her?"

I knew that Josef knew who had hit me, he just wanted to hear the guard say it.

"Um...I...uh...I did sir..."

Josef nodded. He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Wait for me in my office, you don't want to be down here for this."

I nodded, and took his keys. When I walked by the guard, he wouldn't look me in the eye.

If I wasn't hurting so bad, I would probably feel sorry for him.

-Josef's Office-

When I opened his office door I gasped. Then started laughing.

His leather couch was gone. It was replaced by a large fabric one. Yea, he scored major brownie points for this one.

I waited for nearly 20 minutes before he finally showed up. We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

He nodded. But didn't say anything.

"Look, Josef, I know that you don't want to see me, you've been, well, avoiding me, but, I've been absolutely miserable without you..."

He gave me a weird look. "I haven't been avoiding you."

I sighed. "No, you've been shutting me out..."

"I figured that's what you wanted, to be free of me, so that's what I'm giving you...your freedom back."

I stood up, and walked to where I was standing right in front of him.

"I thought that I wanted that too, but, if that means loosing you all together, I don't think I could handle that."

He narrowed his eyebrows at me. "You are the most confusing girl I've ever met...and that's saying something."

I looked away from him. "I know."

He put his finger under my chin and turned me to face him.

"If you would make up your mind, it would make my life so much easier."

"I'm sorry, I mean, I don't want you to always read my mind, and always be in my dreams, but I do want you in my life...at least as a friend."

"Why Toni, it sounds like you don't hate me as much as you'd like me to believe."

"You know, it's those comments that make me want to kick you in the balls."

He laughed. I smiled at him.

"You got a new couch."

He nodded. "Yes I did."

"Why?"

He smiled at me. "I figured it would make you happy."

"It does."

"Good..."

We stood there in silence, both unsure what to say.

I looked at my feet for a while, I could still feel his eyes on me.

Suddenly, I felt something snap in my mind. I felt an overbearing need to touch him, to feel his skin against mine. The feeling was strong it too my breath away. I heard a gasp, I knew Josef felt it to.

My eyes slowly ran up his body, he was breathing heavy too. When I reached his eyes they had turned a silver-blue color. I'd never seen them that color. My mom had told me that when a vampires about to feed or feeling a very strong emotion, their eyes change.

He reached his hand out to my face, when his fingers traced my cheek it felt like electricity. I turned my face into his hand. He gave me a smile. Those beautiful eyes stared at me.

I reached out pushed his coat off his shoulders, I ran my hands down his chest to the part where his suspenders snap onto his pants. I undid them, then started working on the buttons of his shirt. I never realized how many buttons there was on a mans shirt.

I pushed his shirt off and I heard it hit the floor behind him. I ran my hands down his bare chest, I heard a small moan escape his lips.

"No fair." He said looking down at me.

He pulled me against him and I could feel the affect that my hands had on him. He ran his hands down my back, I shivered. When his hands came back up, he pulled my shirt with it. I don't think I've ever met a man who could take off a woman's bra so easily.

He leaned down and put his lips to mine, I felt my knees give out. His arms tightened around me, he was the only thing keeping me from hitting the ground.

He kissed along my jawline, then nibbled on my ear.

"It's great to know I have such an effect on you." He whispered.

"I could say the same thing." I said as I grinded my hips against his crotch. He moaned and I smiled.

My hands moved to his pants and started to unbutton them. I dropped his pants and underwear at the same time.

He smirked at me. "Patience is virtue."

"Not at times like this."

His hands worked at undoing my blue jeans, he soon pulled them and my underwear off.

I ran my hands up behind his neck, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. We ended up with my butt sitting on his big desk.

We were both out of breath when it was over, he laid his head on my shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

I started laughing.

"What?" He asked in between breaths.

"If I would have known that I would get this kind of welcome, I would have come by a long time ago."

He laughed.

God I had missed that laugh.


	17. Why Can't I

Chapter 17- Why Can't I

I needed a shower, so did Josef. We were both entirely too sweaty to put our clothes back on. Luckily his bathroom in his office had a shower.

He tried to convince me to get in the shower with him, I told him no. His showers are far to cold.

I let him go first, so that when his employees started getting here he would already be out. So I sat, stark naked, in his big chair behind his desk. When he walked out of the bath room he was fully dressed. He stared at me, I just smiled.

"You realize, seeing you like that makes me need another shower."

I got out of his desk and walked towards the bathroom.

"Yea, just think of the imagery when you sit at your desk."

I heard a small growl escape his lips as I walked into the bathroom. Yea, I loved the effect I have on him.

-Later-

I walked out, my hair was wet and curly, unfortunately Josef didn't have a blow dryer, or a straightener. I guess he really didn't have a need for one.

I walked out, he was leaned back in the chair behind his desk, with his feet propped up and his eyes closed. I knew he had heard me shut the door. I walked over and sat on the edge of his desk and just watched him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" He asked, never opening his eyes.

"No, actually she used to encourage me to, cause it pisses people off."

He laughed and shook his head. "You two are very strange women."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He smiled and opened his eyes to look at me. "You should."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. I ran my hand up his pant leg, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you realize when your dad comes in he's going to know exactly what we did right?"

I groaned. "That is information you could have kept to yourself you know."

He shrugged. "Just thought you should know."

"Yes, because that will defiantly make it less awkward."

He smiled again, there was more silence.

After a few minutes I decided to break it.

"So were you serious when you said you wouldn't drink my blood because I'm vegan."

He laughed, his eyes still close. "Vegan blood taste like shit."

I hit his leg. "Don't be an ass."

"I'm not being and ass. It's the truth, besides, what does it matter, you wont be opening a vein for anyone anytime soon remember?" He asked while looking at me through half closed eyes.

"Yea, I know what I said, I just, wonder what it's like sometimes that's all."

He smiled. "I've had some girls tell me it's better than sex."

I glared at him. "You've known some pretty kinky girls apparently."

He laughed. "I guess it really depends on the vampire and the humans relationship. If it's just a need-to-feed situation it's not going to be as good as if say...I was to bite you."

I nodded. "We'll have to try that sometime..."

He smirked. "Maybe."

I was about to respond when the door opened, I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Toni...what are you doing here?"

I stood up and went over to hug him.

"I missed you guys..."

"Really?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm to this voice, he looked past me and gave Josef a look.

"How long are you in town?"

"I'm not sure, probably for the weekend."

He smiled. "I'll get Evita to go to the store to get some food that you can actually eat."

I heard Josef stand up, he walked up behind me. "Actually Brian, Toni and I decided she would be staying with me for the weekend."

I knew that shock was evident on my face.

"You did?" Dad looked just as shocked as I knew I did.

"Yes, her and I have somethings to talk about."

Dad looked back at me, I just gave him a small smile.

"I'll make sure and come over for dinner dad, don't worry."

He kept looking from me to Josef. "Yea...I..um...guess that would be okay."

I smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back. "I guess I better get to work."

He gave me one last hug, then turned and quickly walked out of the office.

"That wasn't awkward at all..." I said sarcastically. I turned and looked up at Josef. He was smirking at me again.

"And when did we decided I would stay with you?"

"We didn't, I did, when you were in the shower I just didn't get a chance to talk to you about it."

I nodded. He smiled again. "You don't mind do you."

I smiled. "If me staying with you means that I get more chances to have mind-blowing sex, then no, I have no problem staying with you."

He laughed. "Good to know I'm being used for sex."

I grinned. "Yea, you're my sex slave...it must be awful for you."

"It is...you know, being unappreciated and such."

I laughed. "I guess I'll have to work on treating you better."

He smiled. "Yea, I'm not a toy, you know, not something that can be turned on at will."

I smiled. "Funny, I normally don't have a hard time turning you on." I closed the space between us, I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his arms.

"One shower is enough thank you."

He pulled me into a hug, it amazed me how perfectly I fit in his arms.


	18. Angry Angel

Chapter 18- Angry Angel

-Josef's Office-  
(Josef's POV)

I had gone to a meeting about 3 hours ago, Toni said she would be okay in my office, said she would probably play around on the Internet. I tried not to be long, but, that didn't work to well obviously.

When I opened the door to my office I didn't see her behind my desk. I looked over at the couch and smiled. She was curled up, sleeping. She was quite beautiful when she sleeps.

I walked over and sat down on the end of the couch.

"Toni...Toni réveiller mon petit."

She opened her eyes and glared up at me.

"You speak French..."

I smirked at her. "Why, yes I do...when you live 400 years you learn things."

"I'm not that small..."

I laughed at her, she glared at me again. "Sometimes I hate you."

I laughed again. "Truth hurts."

She continued to glare at me. "Is there a reason why you woke me up?"

I nodded. "I figured we could leave, then you can sleep in an actual bed."

She nodded, and gave me a small smile. I put out my hand, she stood up and stumbled a bit.

"Quite clumsy are we?"

She glared again. "Forgive me, you did after all, just wake me up."

I smiled. She was so cute when she's annoyed.

-Josef's House-  
(Toni's POV)

I had dozed off in the car most of the way to his house. I was hurting, and I normally try to sleep when I'm hurting like this. My shoulders felt like I spent the last week tied up, and my wrist were bruised beyond belief.

"Toni, you up?"

I opened my eyes, Josef had opened my door and was waiting to take my hand to help me out the car.

"Yea, but I don't want to move..."

He smiled at me, if I would have been more awake, it probably would have turned me on, but right now...

Nothing could get me excited.

Before I could protest, Josef hand bent down and ran his arm under my legs, then, put his other behind my back. He slowly lifted me out of his car.

"Josef, this is ridiculous."

He laughed. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

I didn't argue with him.

-Later-

I woke up in one of the biggest beds I had ever seen. The silk sheets felt amazing on my legs, I didn't want to get up.

I sat up and looked around, Josef's asleep...so what am I supposed to do? It's only 10:30, he's not going to be up for a while...

I saw my purse next to the bed, I leaned over and grabbed my phone out of it.

I dialed my moms number and waited patiently.

_"Hello?"_

"Maman! Votre impressionnant!"

She laughed. "_Why am I awesome?"_

"Trust me, you don't want the details, just be happy in knowing you're awesome!"

_"Yea, if it's what I think it is, please do spare me the details..."_

I laughed. "Yea, that's what I figured."

"_You sound happier."_

"I am."

_"That's good...I gotta go babe, cause I have to meet with a new client. Je vous aime."_

"Je vous aime aussi."

I hung up and leaned back against the head board. Now, I'm bored. I crawled out of the bed and realized, I had no pants on...

"Well, this is interesting..."

Josef must have taken my blue jeans off so I would be more comfortable, but where are they now?

It took me nearly ten minutes to find my jeans, the room was just so big!

I pulled them on and walked to the door. I walked out into a massive hall, and I had no clue where to go. I followed the hall into a big living area, I looked around, wondering if there was anyone awake. I wasn't stupid, I knew he must have maids, so where are they?

I heard someone singing, I tried following the the voice, I found the woman who was singing in a large kitchen. She heard my footsteps and turned to me. She gave me a small smile.

"You must be the girl I saw Mr. Konstantin carrying in this morning."

I nodded. "Yea, that would be me...I'm Antoinette Baker." I put out my hand and she shook it.

"Melissa, I'm Mr. Konstantin's house keeper."

"Nice to meet you..."

She smiled at me. "I'm guessing you're hungry."

I grinned and nodded. "Starving actually..."

She turned towards the fridge. "Mr. Konstantin keeps plenty of food around for his freshies...so what would you like?"

"Anything that wasn't alive at one time."

She laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

-Later-

I had spent most of the day in bed watching movies, turns out that big bedroom had a nice size TV. All through the day I noticed that I didn't see any of these 'freshies' around, I asked Melissa where they were, she said that last night Josef had sent them all out, told them he'd call them when he needed them back. She said he's going to last the weekend on blood from the morgue. She said I should take it as a compliment, he never drinks blood from the morgue, unless he has too.

The sun was setting, and I was n the pool, I had stripped down to my bra and panties since I didn't have a bathing suit to change into. I was swimming underwater, and when I came up I saw feet on the side of the pool. I looked up and Josef was standing there smiling down to me. He was wearing nothing but a pair of lounge pants.

"Having fun?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"I am now." I swam to the shallow end so I could stand up, he followed me. He crouched down next to the pool and just smiled.

I grinned. "That wasn't smart."

"Why..."

I jumped, grabbed his hands and pulled him into the water. Once we resurfaced he put his hands on my hips and glared at me.

"You are such a bitch."

I laughed. "Not my fault you're stupid enough to kneel down next to a pool that I was swimming in."

"You do realize how much you owe me now."

I smiled. "Funny, I don't think I'll mind paying you back."

He pushed me towards the side of the pool, he had me pinned.

Yea, this is one debt I would enjoy paying back.


	19. Brighter Than Sunshine

Chapter 19- Brighter Than Sunshine

I stayed at Josef's house all alone while he was at work. Even though the house wasn't mine, I felt so unbelievably comfortable in it. I slept like a baby.

At least until he woke me up.

"Toni...wake up _mon petit._"

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "I'm not small."

He laughed. I could see that he was tired. I sat up, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Is that the only reason why you woke me up?"

He shook his head. "I had a really interesting conversation with your dad last night."

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, he told me that after this weekend, he didn't want me seeing you anymore."

I opened my mouth to say something, he held his hand up to stop me.

"Shut up, let me finish...I told him, that I understand he's your father, and his opinion counts, but it was your choice if you wanted to be around me. He told me that if I hurt you, he would kill me."

He paused...like he wasn't sure if he should tell me his response to my dads comment.

"Well...what did you tell him?"

He looked away, then back at me. "You know Toni, I'm really tired, let's talk about this later."

He stood up, and walked towards the door. I threw the sheets back and ran after him. God he walked fast.

Or maybe it was just my short legs...Damn.

"Josef!! Tell me what the hell you said!"

I followed him into one of the doors at the end of the hall. As soon as I stepped into the door froze.

It was so cold. I saw Josef standing by a big freezer in the middle of the room.

"What did you tell him?"

Josef smirked. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

He looked away from me again, I started shivering from the cold. He finally looked back up at me.

"Toni, your lips are turning blue, why don't we talk about this later?"

"I'm...not...leaving...till...you...tell...me." My teeth were chattering.

He shrugged off his coat and walked over to me. He threw the coat around my shoulders. It swallowed me of course.

"Get out." He said looking down at me, his eyes were serious.

"Why..can't...you...just...tell...me..." It was getting harder to speak.

"Because, I'm not ready to right now...so go."

I looked up at him, had his hands on my shoulders, and his face was serious. I fought to speak without stuttering.

"I'm not a patcient...p...erson..."

"Well you're going to have to be for this."

I bit my bottom lip, it was numb from the cold. He ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Now seriously, go, I'm exhausted, and you're freezing."

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck in the lips. Then he turned me and walked me out the door. I heard it shut behind me.

I stood outside the door for nearly half an hour. I wonder if he felt me when he slept...

-Later-

I was laying in 'my bed' watching a movie, it was nearly 2:30, to say I was bored was an understatement. I just wish he would tell me what he told my dad, I certainly wasn't going to ask dad, that wouldn't be a good conversation.

Was it all that bad? I mean, what did he say? Should I be worried? No, if it was something that bad dad would call and tell me...but what if he wouldn't? I mean, Josef is his sire...to go against him, I would think, would be like going against your parents.

But, he is my father...he would defiantly tell me...

Yea, he was dead for 9 months before he told me...so he doesn't have a good track record of honesty.

I slapped my self on the forehead. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"See, it's things like that, that make me scared of you."

I nearly fell out of the bed I jumped so high.

"I swear, you need to wear a fuckin bell around your neck or something!"

He laughed, I just glared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, honestly."

"Yea, sure..."

He walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed. He leaned back and put his head against the headboard. I scooted over so I could lay on him. I swear, he was so comfortable.

We sat in silence for 10 minutes. But of course, I broke the silence.

"What did you tell him?"

He sighed and glared down at me. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't know, I just want to know..."

"Well you're going to have to wait."

I glared up at him. "You are probably the biggest dick I've ever met."

He just smiled. "Why thank you, it just comes so naturally."

I glared at him again. "Yea, well...fuck you.."

He smirked at me. "Actually, you took care of that last night."

I sighed, I should have known that I couldn't win an argument with him, he was the only person I knew that was more stubborn than me.

He finished the movie with me, but had to start getting dressed for work.

I spent another night alone while he was at work. I really didn't mind, I just hated that I rarely saw him because of our different sleep schedules.

-Next Day-

It was barely 8 o'clock, and I was wide awake. Josef, on the other hand, was fast asleep in his freezer down the hall. Bastard.

I had been awake since 4 this morning, I even heard him walk up the stairs and into his room.

I couldn't sleep, all I could keep thinking about was what Josef had told my dad. Why wont he tell me?!

Cause he's a bastard who likes seeing me squirm that's why.

I threw the sheets off my legs and climbed out of bed. I didn't even bother to get pants on.

I got to his door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. I got a blast of cold air against my legs, I suddenly wished I would have put pants on.

I walked over to his freezer, he was sleeping peacefully. I pushed open the top of it and he jumped awake.

"Toni...what are you doing?"

I looked at him, I was shivering. "I'm standing, in a room that's barely 10 degrees, wearing nothing but one of your button down shirts and a thong. I'm freezing my fucking ass off."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"What did you tell my dad?"

He laughed.

"Yea, glad you find this funny ass hole, cause I don't."

He climbed out of the freezer. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. He pulled me back into my room and pushed me onto the bed.

"You need to stay here! I'm locking the door to my freezer room, and don't even try to pick the lock."

He turned and walked out.

"Please! Just tell me!" I yelled after him. I heard his door shut.

Fuck me sideways.


	20. Leaving On A Jet Plane

Chapter 20- Leaving On a Jet Plane

I was leaving today. I really didn't want to.

I never got to go eat at my dads house, he never called me. I guess he was pouting...He'd get over it.

Josef was fast asleep while I was packing, he made me promise to wake him up when I was done. He still hadn't told me what he told my dad. Why was it such a big damn deal? What was he hiding from me?

I sighed, why did I always assume the worst? Couldn't it have been something totally sweet, and he's just not the type to tell me?

I doubted it.

I just don't see Josef thinking of me that way. I'm really not sure what he thinks of me, was I just an easy lay, or did he actually feel something for me.

The connection allowed me to feel his sexual attraction to me, but nothing else...I wonder if it was the same for him? I hope he doesn't know what I feel for him...that would be embarrassing. I didn't want to be the girl who's in love with the guy, who's only around for sex. That wasn't me.

Maybe it was a good thing I was going home today...if not, my feelings would just get stronger, and he would defiantly know it.

All I want to do is go in there and threaten him with a flame thrower to make him tell me what he told my dad. But something tells me that wouldn't work out well...

I zipped up my small bag, this weekend had really flown by...why do the good ones always go by so quickly?

I grabbed the coat he had wrapped around me the first time I was in the freezer. I stood in front of the door for a while, I didn't want to go in, the sooner I go in, the sooner I would have to leave.

He had wanted to stay up this morning, spend the last few hours with me, but I told him he needed his sleep, and to get his ass to sleep.

Shockingly, he listened.

The door handle was freezing on my hand, the blast of cold air sent shivers down my spine, even with his big coat.

I walked over and looked down at him sleeping in the freezer...and I realized if I woke him up, it would make it even harder to leave.

"Shit..."

If I woke him up, I would probably never leave, I already didn't want to. I backed out slowly, hoping he hadn't heard me. I shut the door quietly and listened for movement from inside the room.

Nothing. The room was dead silent.

I picked up my bag and literally ran down the stairs.

I guess I would have to call a cab.

-Later-

It was nearly 8:30 when I got home to my apartment. I knew that Josef normally woke up at around sixish, which meant, with the time difference...he would be waking up soon.

Damn, I wasn't looking forward to that. I knew he would be angry, and I knew I would feel it, I really didn't want to scream and Julie or anything. That would suck. The two puppies were curled up on my bed, fast asleep. I need to make sure I'm no where near them when he gets angry, I didn't want to hurt them. I knew when he got angry, I couldn't control myself.

I set by bag down on my desk and started pulling my clothes out.

At the bottom of the bag was his shirt that I had been sleeping in. It smelt like him, and I just couldn't bear to leave it.

So I stole it. I figured he had so many he wouldn't even notice. And if he did, then he had a reason to come see me to get it back.

I felt a weird energy course through me, and I knew he was awake. Everyday when he wakes up, I know it.

I felt several things at once: hunger, tiredness, and confusion. He knew what time it was, and he also knew my plane had left many hours ago. He was confused as to why I hadn't woken him up.

I bit my lip, and waited for his anger to over power me. But it never came. Instead I felt something weird, an emotion I had never felt from him before.

Sadness.

I had hurt him by not telling him bye, he was sad because I had left and didn't tell him goodbye.

The feeling lasted for barely a minute before I felt the connection close. He was trying to block me out, he didn't want me to know I had hurt him.

At that moment, I knew I had misjudged Josef. Maybe he did have feelings for me?


	21. No Place That Far

Chapter 21- No Place That Far

A few weeks passed, then months, and before I realized it, a year was gone.

And I hadn't heard from Josef a single time.

I tried calling him for the first four or five months, but he would never answer. I even went over there to see him, but he was never there. My dad said that Josef was doing most of his work from the house, and he was rarely in the office anymore. I went by the house one time, but I didn't know the code for the gate, and every time I buzzed in, no one would answer.

The only times I saw him was in my dreams, and those were rare. I told my mom about them, she said Josef probably was just wanting to see if I was okay. Our connection had been minimized by him, so I couldn't feel him anymore. Except for in my occasional dreams. Oh, how I lived for those dreams.

My life had changed a lot since I left Josef that day. I'm moving to New York next week, I earned the role of Maureen in Rent on Broadway. I had the most amazing apartment that I shared with a girl from the show cast. Her and I had become friends over the summer during training for the show. Everything I ever dreamed of was coming true. So why wasn't I happy?

I sighed as I looked around my near empty room at my moms house, I had packed at me and Julie's apartment weeks ago, and I had just finished packing this room. It was hard to believe a year had gone by, it was as if those twelve months were mere minutes. Through those months I was plagued by one thought.

I was an idiot, and that caused me to loose the best thing that ever happened to me. I should have left him a note atleast. I should have called him as soon as I felt that sadness, but I didn't because I was stupid.

I was scared of him, I know that now. I have always tried to keep a wall up, so no one can really get to me, and so far, he was the only one who was able to break down that wall. And that scared me shitless, he affected me in more ways then I ever wanted to admit. So I ran. I was scared that if I would have woken him up I would have stayed with him.

And now? Well, I'm abso-fucking-lutely miserable. I hate myself for what I've done, I hate myself for letting him go.

I've fucked myself over, and there is no way to change it.

Josef had gotten over it, a few months ago I spoke to my dad and he said that Josef had started working in his office again, said that he wasn't so awful to be around anymore. That made me feel better... Yea, right...it's not that I wanted him to be miserable like me, but knowing that he's gotten over me completely makes me feel like shit. Why can't I get over him too? Why can't I move on?

I guess I'll never know.

I don't want to go through eternity being miserable, that would suck ass.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed, I heard my mom step into the room.

"Wow, this place looks empty."

I turned my head and gave her a small smile.

"Yea, creepy isn't it?"

She nodded, she walked over to my bed and sat down.

She patted my leg, so I sat up so I could look at her. "Whats wrong mom?"

"I just wish you were happy that's all..."

I gave her another weak smile. "I am momma."

She shook her head. "Cut the bullshit Toni, it's me you're talking to now."

I bit my lip and just stared at her.

"You are so depressed and miserable, that you haven't even been excited over the fact that you're going to be staring on Broadway in less than a month. You're so miserable you haven't noticed that next week, you'll be in New York, in your new apartment with your new friend, living this amazing life...you haven't been excited at all. There's something wrong with that."

"I just miss him mom, to this day, I miss him, and it's taking me forever to get over it."

She nodded. "Well, forever is a long time to be miserable like you are."

I nodded, she leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I have to head to the office, I'll see you later okay?"

I smiled, she got up and walked out of my room. I heard the front door slam.

-Toni's Mom's Car-  
(Toni's Mom's POV)

I dialed the number on my cellphone and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"_Josef Konstantin's Office."_

The perky voice on the other line just pissed me off even more.

"I need to speak to Josef please."

"_I'm sorry, may I ask who's speaking?"_

"This is Cherie, he knows me."

"_Please hold."_

She put me on hold and I was relieved that there wasn't any of that annoying music.

"_Ma'am?"_

"Yes?"

_"Can you tell me why you're calling please?"_

I took a deep breath. "Tell him that if he doesn't pick up this goddamn phone right now I will fly over there and personally nail his ass to a wall."

The girl was silent for a moment, when she spoke she was real quiet.

"_Hold on please."_

I waited for nearly a minute before he picked up the phone.

"_Well, Cherie, it's been a while, how are you? Still as hostile as ever I see..."_

"Listen Josef, I know for a fact that Toni's miserable, and I'm pretty sure you're miserable too, so how about we cut the formal crap."

I heard him take a few deep breaths before responding.

"_What's your point."_

"My point is, Toni's moving to New York, she's wanting to restart things, she's trying to get over you. And if you're as miserable as I think you are without her, you might want to do something before she moves on."

_"Maybe it would be good for her to move on."_

"That's bullshit Josef and you know it. Are you happier without her? Because if you are, we can hang up now and I can go back to trying to help her move on."

When he answered his voice was stressed. "_It's been a year, and I haven't called her. I avoided her calls, refused to let her in the house...she would be stupid to forgive me."_

"Yea, well love makes you stupid."

He sighed. "_You wanna hear something funny?"_

"Whats that?"

_"When Brian found out she was staying with me, he told me I better not hurt her. You know what I told him?"_

I smiled. "What?"

_"That if I ever hurt her I would kill myself...I just think it's ironic that she hurt me first..."_

I sighed, I didn't want to think about that kind of irony...

"Goodbye Josef..."

_"Bye Cherie."_

We hung up. Hopefully he would be smart enough to call her, or something. I am getting sick of seeing Toni crying.

-3 Day's Later-  
(Toni's POV)

I was at the pool hall at LSU, even though I had graduated Julie and Mark were still here, so I would come by and shoot some pool.

We were playing for money as usual, and I was winning...as usual.

"Oh, I think that makes...what...250 won today?"

I said as I took the 100 dollars out of Marks hand. He glared at me.

"I think we should start playing for fun, instead of money." He said as he sat down in one of the big chairs in the corner.

I frowned. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, you two are funding my first months groceries in New York."

Julie laughed, Mark flipped me off.

We played for nearly another 2 hours before they both had to leave for their next classes. I decided to stay behind and play alone. The pool hall was empty, except for the woman who handed out supplies, and she was so busy on the phone that and bomb could go off and she would never notice.

I loved it like this.

This place had been my sanctuary since I started here, I always came here when it was empty to play, or even study. It was my favorite place on campus.

I heard the door open, but I didn't look up, I heard someone walk up behind me, but I paid no mind to them. I just lined up my shot. I was about to hit when the person spoke.

"Mind if I play you?"

My pool stick missed the cue ball by nearly 5 inches. It couldn't be him.

I turned and looked up, it was him.

" Hello _mon petit."_

"Hi..."

He gave me a small smile. "Hi? That's all I get?

I took a deep breath. "Are you really here?"

He laughed. "Yea, I'm pretty sure that I am."

I nodded, I didn't even know where to begin.

"How...how did you know I was here?"

" I went by your house, your mom told me you were here."

I nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you here? I mean, I called you every day for 4 months, and you never answered."

He gave me a small smile. "How about we play a game?" He asked nodding towards the pool table.

"How about you answer my question."

He ignored me and started racking up the balls.

I sighed."Okay, but every ball I make in you have to answer a question, and you have to answer it honestly."

I was doing my best not to grabbed him and kiss him till he passed out from lack of oxygen.

He smirked at me."Deal, but same to you, I make a ball, you answer."

I nodded.

He broke and two balls went in, that's when I realized I was fucked.

"Well _mon petit, _that's two questions right there."

"Okay, ask me."

He gave me a serious look. "Why'd you leave without telling me bye?"

"I was scared..."

"Of what?"

"That fact that I had fallen in love with you."

We stared at each other for a while.

"Are you still in love with me?"

I gave him a small smile. "I don't know...make another ball and you can find out."

He glared at me, then lined up to make the shot. He, of course, made it in.

"Answer the question..."

I bit my lip.

"Toni, answer the question."

I looked down, he would know if I was lying to him...but I really didn't want to tell him the real answer.

When I looked back up he was right in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked down at me. His brown eyes bore into mine.

"Do you still love me?"

I sighed and stared up at him.

"Yes..."

He smiled and before I could say anything else, his lips had captured mine in a kiss that was better than any I had ever had before.

When we pulled apart, I looked up at him.

"Is that your way of saying you love me too?"

He smiled again.

"Yes _mon petit, _it was."


	22. I Could Not Ask For More

Note: Last chapter my loves! Thanks to everyone who has supported me with reviews through this whole story! You're the best!

Chapter 22- I Could Not Ask For More

I moved to New York, as planned. Josef made sure of that, he said he didn't want to get in the way of the one thing I had always dreamed of. He still lived in LA, but he came out and spent every weekend with me. Sometimes he would even stay for a week, and would just work out of my apartment. We turned my big walk-in-closet into room for him to keep his freezer. I, of course, made sure that the closet stayed locked so that my room mate Tonya wouldn't find it. That would be a conversation I would rather not have with her.

Josef would come to my shows every weekend, people told me that my best shows were when he was in the audience. I believed them, Josef always inspired me to do my best in everything. I still think he's a self-absorbed bastard sometimes, but I love him anyway.

I stayed on the cast of Rent for 2 years before leaving to play in Chicago, I played Velma Kelly for nearly 3 years before quitting Broadway all together. I wanted to move closer to Josef, so I moved out to Los Angelas with him. My dad finally got used to me and Josef being together, Evita took a little longer to get used to it. But, she got over it.

My dad turned Evita about a year after I moved in with Josef, Anita wanted to be turned but she was going to wait till she got older of course.

Josef never turned me, and never will. He tells me I'm his link to the mortal world, I tell him he's full of shit. He just laughs at me.

I'm going to live forever anyway, so why be turned? Anyway, if I'm turned then we'll loose the connection, and that's something I can't let happen. Yea, at first it was annoying, but do you know how great it is to be across the room from your boyfriend and still be able to talk dirty to each other without anyone knowing? Yea it's pretty fucking awesome.

Even after all the years we've been together it's still like we just met. We have our times where we want nothing to do with each other, and we have times where we never leave the bedroom.

I finally got used to the sleep during the day, work during the night schedule. I spent most of the nights with Josef at his office, bothering him...as he puts it atleast.

One time, he had this meeting that went horrible, he called me and complained his whole way back to the office. When he walked through the door of his office I was sitting naked behind his desk. He said it's nights like those that he's happy to have me there.

I still see my mom a lot, even though she still lives in Baton Rouge, she's happy. She got remarried last year, her husband knows nothing of the secret world he just stepped into.

He finds Josef creepy just like I did when I first met him. Hell, he finds me and Josef's whole relationship creepy, he said its weird the way we stare at each other, like we're having our on private conversation.

If he only knew.

Me and Josef's friend, Mick, got pretty close. He became like a big brother to me, he's extremely over protective, and always takes my side when me and Josef fight. Me and Beth hang out all the time, during night of course. She is a vampire after all.

Forever is a long time to spend with someone, but it's even longer to spend it alone. But, I'll never have to worry about that. Josef's not going anywhere anytime soon.

-Fin-

Okay, so this is like a new tradition or something, here are all the songs thats been used for chapter titles.

Title: Damsel In Distress- Idina Menzel  
It's My Life-No Doubt  
God Is A Dj- Pink  
Halo-Bethany Joy Lenz  
Overdrive- Katy Rose  
Headstrong- Trapt  
Just What I Do- Trick Pony  
He's A Dream-Shandi  
Magic Man- Heart  
Underneath It All- No Doubt  
World On Fire-Sara McLachlan  
I'm Not Okay- My Chemical Romance  
Going Under- Evanescence  
My Immortal- Evanescence  
God, That's Good!-Sweeney Todd  
Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
In the Air Tonight- Phil Collins  
Why Can't I?- Liz Phair  
Angry Angel- Imogen Heap  
Brighter Than Sunshine- Aqualung  
Leaving On A Jet Plane- Chantal Kreviazuk  
No Place That Far- Sara Evans  
I Could Not Ask For More- Sara Evans

They are all amazing songs, so go download them or something. :p


End file.
